


Dad’s Love Game

by D8ONO



Series: Yanderes And Their Suns [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Single Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Indra was picking Arjuna and Raikou from the kindergarten when he saw Surya again as he came to pick Karna. Falling in love in the first sight with same person for the second time, this time, Indra convinced himself to hit on Surya.





	1. Hitting on the sun

Usually, it was Indra’s maid that would pick Arjuna and Raikou from the kindergarten. But yesterday, she suddenly informed that needed to take a day off for a few days because her mother got hospitalized. 

That was why, today, Indra had to pick his children by himself. Even though he was so busy. After this, he had to return to the office again. But he didn’t feel safe leaving his children home alone. Arjuna was five and Raikou was four. Both were still too young to be left home without an adult. So, Indra decided he would take them to his office with him. That was the plan. 

Indra parked his car in front of the school gate. He went down and wait. He was arrived a bit earlier. Because Indra was a commited father. He would never be late to pick his children unless he really couldn’t leave. 

Other parents had arrived as well. Moms mostly, they all stared at Indra because he was flashy with his car and formal attire. Some of them even blushed because of how handsome Indra was. Indra was, after all, a dream man of many. Rich and handsome, and still young. Who wouldn’t want him?

The bell rang and the children storming out from the door. They were all in the same uniform and yellow hat. Some of the children meet up with the parents quickly and left. Some stood at the gate, waiting for their parents. 

“Papaaaa!!!!” Indra smiled at the cute voice. Of course, his cute Raikou was running towards him with a big smile and open arms. Arjuna was behind her, walking slowly as he watches his sister.

Indra knelt down and she jumped on him for a hug. Oh, how much Indra was happy with her voice calling him papa so loudly. The moms around looked at Indra and commented how he was a good father. Then, Indra looked at Arjuna, who seemed to be staring at them. “You don’t want to give your father a hug?” Indra asked with a smirk.

Arjuna wanted to jump on his father as well. But he would not do it. “I’m not a kid.” Little Arjuna pouted, he was jealous, but he wanted to act like an adult as well. 

“That’s a shame,” Indra said as he stood up and held Raikou with his left hand. He offered his right hand to Arjuna, but the boy didn’t want to take it as well.

“I’m not a kid, I won’t get lost.” Arjuna said as he held onto his bag’s strap. Implying he didn’t want to hold hands. Raikou looked at her with wide eyes, thinking how cool onii-chan was.

Indra gave up. Even though he wanted to have both of his children on his both hands, but Arjuna wanted to act big. “I understand,” Indra sighed with a smile of irony. 

He was about to turn back and walk to his car when he heard another child calling his parent with pleasant tone. “Papa-ue!!”

Indra smiled at it, another parent with such a cute child. Though, the way of calling was a bit weird. _Papa-ue? What kind of father that makes his son call him that?_

Indra looked at the child. A child with white complexion and blue eyes. He ran to his father, who also looked like him. Both were beautiful pair of father and son. Both were like sun. Beautiful and shining. Indra watched and admired as he moved his glasses a bit. 

The father hugged his son and picked him up. Then he spun around twice in delight. “Sorry for making you wait, Karna,” he said and kissed his son on cheek.

_Such a beautiful man..._

_Wait! Surya!?_

Of course, Indra remembered this man very well. This man, Surya, he was Indra’s first love in high school. Though Indra never confessed and they both graduated just as normal classmates. Indra never did confessed because Surya was a yankee and would punch every guys who would dare to flirt on him. Because he actually had so many guys coming to him. And Indra liked his face, so he kept it quite.

Indra thought it was just his teenage love-games. But he was wrong. As he watched Surya’s smiling face as he picked Karna, Indra felt his heart skipped a beat. His chest was warm. Indra was falling in love in the first sight. Again. With Surya. For the second time.

“Papa?” Raikou asked as she looked to her father who had been silent for some time as he looked at other people.

Indra was having internal war. Side A was telling him to go and ask for his number now. Side B was telling him to stop and go back now. Before it was too late. 

_Go for it, Indra!! Surya had a kid now. He probably won’t punch you for flirting with him now! Go for it! Look, Surya’s even prettier now!_

_Did you forget how many years you need to move on from Surya!? Do you want to gaze back to that abyss!? indra, don’t do it._

Indra gulped. He looked at Arjuna and Raikou. _Yes, I have these two now... let’s just go—_ Indra was about to turn back and take his children to his car when a huge man came and started to hit on Surya.

“Long time no see, Surya. You’re still as beautiful as always,” Fergus said as he raised his hand for a handshake, but Surya didn’t care about it. His hands were full with Karna.

Cu was pulling on Fergus’s pants, pouting. “Pops, don’t flirt on my school!!” But it was to be ignored.

Fergus chuckled as he dropped his hand. “Let’s go on a date tonight, I’ll take a good bar!” 

Surya narrowed his eyes as he distanced Karna away from the weirdo. “Sorry, I am no available tonight.”

“Then, how about tomorrow night?” 

“Not available as well, stop asking me out.” Surya complained. _His eyes are still cold as always, but beautiful._

“But, you wasted your beauty for being single the whole time.” Fergus touched Surya’s shoulder as he speak.

Surya was really pissed. He bent down a little and put him. He held on Karna’s hand with his hand, while the other one slapped Fergus’s hand away. “Say it once more, I’ll kill you.” Surya said and glared to Fergus.

Fergus laughed it off. “Then I will ask you out again,” He said as Cu pulled his shirt so hard. Trying to pull him away, because Fergus flirt with everyone. “I’ll see you soon, Surya.” 

Fergus walked away, Cu complained about this.

Indra felt his head boiling as he watched Surya being hit on daylight. He walked to Surya and Raikou followed as she was still in his hand. “Surya!” Indra called. Arjuna watched from behind. His father was acting weird.

Surya glanced to the one who called him. “Indra?” He looked to the Arjuna and Raikou. _Indra’s children? But I never saw him picking them up before._ Surya was a good father. He would walk Karna at the every morning to pick him home. Not a day missed. 

“Long time no see, Surya.” Indra faked a smile, he was trying to act as natural as he could. “Great to see you doing well.” He said as he looked to Karna who had been very quite for some time. _He looks totally like Surya. He even got his scary eyes._

Surya didn’t expect Indra could be a father. At least, in his mind. Indra seemed like a totally wasted person. Surya didn’t expect he would pick his kids up. “Ah,” Surya nodded and looked at Indra and his kids. “Long time no see.”

Natural speaker was what charismatic Indra was, the next topic for him to continue the conversation was easy. He had 19 topics which he could use, and he used the one with highest success rate. “These are my kids, Arjuna and Raikou.”

And main reason for choosing this was because Indra knew Raikou would react to this. So it wouldn’t be awkward. “Good afternoon, uncle!” The little girl greeted. She was very friendly and cute. Indra felt truly blessed with this gift of daughter.

Surya snorted as he smiled. “Good afternoon, Raikou, Arjuna.” He liked children. Especially sweet girl like Raikou, if only Karna could be this sweet. Oh, but Karna was already perfect for Surya. He even called him papa-ue. Then, Surya looked back to Indra. “This is my son, Karna.” Surya introduced as he glanced to his son, proudly. 

Indra smiled to Karna. “He looked very much like you.”

“Of course,” Surya proudfully smiled. “He’s my son after all.”

They talked some more about the children. Yes, Indra was a smooth talker. He knew how to flirt with single mothers, talk about their kids. He did it a lot. And that was what he was doing with Surya. It worked very well. Surya was pleased with the conversation about the children’s favorite snacks and how they were doing in the class.

“Karna couldn’t make friends in class,” Surya said as he glanced to his son, worriedly. “He couldn’t talk well to new people.”

“I see. I understand. I am worried about that as well. You see, my Arjuna is quite a loner as well,” Indra said with a light sigh, he looked down to Arjuna who was totally bored. “Can I have your number? I would like to bring my kids over your place to play at the weekend...” Indra faked an act as if that was his real intent. “Sorry if that bothers you.” Then Indra acted as if he was worried. 

Indra used his children as bait for this. A good parent that want his son to have playmates wouldn’t refuse this offer. _I’ll have to ask Arjuna to get along with Karna for this. It’s fine. I can pull that off._

Surya smiled and nodded. He pulled out his phone. “That’ll be great!” He thanked and they changed email address and numbers. Surya fell right into Indra’s palm. He was unsuspecting at all. 

“Then, see you again tomorrow,” Indra excused himself. Because if he kept this too long, it would be suspicious. “You too, Karna.” Don’t forget the son. Single mothers loved it when people pay attention to their kids. Oh, but Surya was a dad. 

“Thank you, Indra,” Surya thanked as he watched Indra and his children entered the car. Still believing that he had found friends for his son.

Indra’s goal was simple. He just wanted to hit on Surya without being punched. And he had the perfect excuse for that now. 

And he already accomplished his first mission succesfully.


	2. Veggie of love

“I’m sorry,” the maid said from the phone. Her voice was showing her worry. “My mother isn’t getting better. I’m sorry, master...”

On usual days, Indra would quickly fire his maid who took more than three days off in a row. It was how he made the contracts when he hired them. But, this time, the maid’s absence was a good excuse for him to meet Surya at the kindergarten. But still, Indra needed to act a bit angry on this. “Did you forgot the agreement? You’re not supposed to took more than three days in a row.” 

“I’m truly sorry, master,” she apologized again. “I understand.”

Indra sighed. “No, but this is the last time. You can come back at monday,” That was another four days extension, making her off for a whole week. “But no longer than that.”

She was so happy with her boss’ understanding. “Thank you very much, master.”

Anyway, a whole week to pick Arjuna and Raikou should be enough to get close to Surya. Plus, he planned to take them out at sunday. Of course, to amusement park. Because Indra couldn’t just ask Surya on a date because he would be shot down instantly. 

Plus, Indra didn’t hate a date with his the children.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Papa-ue!!” Little Karna ran to Surya with a wide smile. He opened his arms wide and jumped to his father. Surya picked him up in delight as he sticked their cheeks together. The mothers around then smiled, praising him, some chuckled, because this view was so cute. 

Arjuna watched the sun father-son pair. “Such a brat,” said as he glanced away. Arjuna disliked Karna. Mainly because Indra’s attention to Karna.

“How’s your day, Karna?” Indra asked as he smile to the white boy. Raikou’s hand was in his. While Arjuna watched from behind, clearly unhappy seeing his father talking to other child other than him and Raikou. Arjuna was already jealous with his sister, but he tolerated her because Indra loved her so much. But another boy? Arjuna didn’t like it. _I am enough for father!_

Karna looked up from Surya’s side. His face was default. Apparently he only smiled so cutely to his father. He was a bit nervous when Indra called to him. Karna’s wasn’t used to talking to people. He held onto Surya tightly and looked to him. Surya gave him a nod and then Karna replied. “I’m good, Indra.” 

Raikou automatically raised her hand. Innocently, she grinned. “I’m good too!” Little girl was so talkative and friendly. 

“I didn’t expect to see you today,” Surya said as he looked to Indra. “You said your maid should be back today.”

“Yeah,” Indra faked sigh as he answered. “She took extra four days because her mother is still sick,” He said. Even though it was himself that gave her extension. “Have been ordering take-outs for three days. I’m getting worried. Take-outs aren’t that healthy. I tried to cook... but,”

Raikou’s gasped as soon as her father talked about food. “No! Papa’s cooking is too bad. That’s not egg! That’s dark matter!”

Indra sighed again. This time a real one. “You heard her...” he said as he laughed ironically. “My fried eggs are dark matter.”

Surya found that funny. _Dark matter?_ He laughed a bit as he covered his mouth with his fist and Indra found it very enticing. Surya’s laughter was like music.

“Then, how about dinner at my place until your maid come back?” Surya asked. He was a parent as well, he couldn’t help but sympathize. At first, Surya was a cook. He wouldn’t let his son eat out unless he was seriously busy. As busy as he was, Surya would still spare his time cooking healthy food for Karna.

Indra’s expression brightened up. Everything was according his plan. He had been waiting Surya to offer him that. “Will that be okay? There’s three of us.”

“I am used to cook for many,” Surya nodded proudly. “Part of my job.”

“Then, I’ll take your offer for that”

Surya told him his house and asked them to come at seven and half. Back then when they were in elementary school, Indra often gave his vegetables to Surya, and in exchange Surya would give him his milk. This benefiting-each-other friendship continued until their high school days. Indra didn’t dare to say that he still hated vegetables.

Indra bid the Surya and Karna and he drove away. Raikou also waved from the car. Arjuna didn’t care. 

“What’s wrong, Arjuna?” Indra asked as he looked at his son on the mirror as he drove.

“I don’t want to go.” Arjuna answered. He was angry. His cheeks were pouting and he was crossing his hands. 

“I’m flattered that you prefer my dark matter,” Indra joked. “I can make that if you want to stay home.” 

Arjuna gasped in disbelief. “No! I want the cheese burger!” He meant the fast food cheeseburger that was totally not good for health. Indra liked those burgers but he was conscious enough not grab those more than once a week. Especially obesity in children had become more common because parents kept giving their kids fast food.

“You’ll be fat if you keep eating those,” Raikou said as she swing her legs. “Fatjuna!” She grinned.

Arjuna was getting even madder. “I won’t be fat!” He denied Raikou’s names. “It’s just until aunty return!”

“You already had cheeseburger for two nights,” Indra chuckled at the children’s interaction. “No more burger for this week.”

But Indra was a troll. He purposely drove to the fast food chain drive thru. At first, Arjuna was happy. He thought his father decided to get him a cheese burger.

But all Indra ordered was a cup of hot coffee and Arjuna almost cried when they left the driver thru.

The cashier guy’s smile looked so evil to that five years old Arjuna. But that time, Arjuna wasn’t able to comprehend his father’s sadism. He still believed his father was the best guy ever.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Surya’s home was small. A typical LDK apartment. For two people, it was an enough size. 

Surya invited them in and the entry was right on the kitchen. Indra wouldn’t want to live here. It was too small for him. For someone who lived in spacious place since birth, cramped place like Surya’s made him a little uncomfortable.

Raikou looked around as she grabbed on Indra’s pants. The place seemed very weird to her. Arjuna reluctantly entered the house. He just wanted to go home soon.

The dining table only had four chairs. Surya used Karna’s study table’s chair for that. Surya sat and Karna’s left side. Indra had Raikou on his left, and Arjuna at his right.

The dinner was felt really like home, as if it was mother’s cooking. It was so different from his maid’s cooking. Her cooking was okay, but she never made more than the main meat dish and soup with vegetables. Thankfully it was soup so Indra could gulp it together. But her stuff didn’t taste like a mother’s.

But Surya’s? _Rice, fish, soup, stir fry...greens?_ Indra didn’t know the name of the vegetable. He wasn’t racist when it comes to veges, he called all of them as greens. Indra looked at his small plate of stir fry greens. He couldn’t mix that to the soup. _You can do it, Indra. You can do it! Arjuna and Raikou are both watching you!_

Indra sweated as he put the greens it into his mouth. He swallowed the whole plate without chewing. Because if he chew, he would totally puke this out. And to make it worse, Surya was watching him. 

"Indra..." Surya said slowly as he slurped his soup as he eyed Indra with his cold eyes. "You still don't eat vegetables?"

 _Should I lie? No, I can't lie. I can't fake a smile while eating greens. Terrible smell and this bitter taste will definitely show on my face._ "Sorry," Indra apologized with sweat on his face. "But you cooking is good. I swear!” _I hope Surya won’t get angry for this._

Surya wasn’t mad. Though, he sighed. He was familiar with this. After all, Indra was his childhood friend. It was later that Indra left their hometown for his study and they stopped seeing each other. “Well, at least you ate it.” Surya gave his okay and Indra was relieved.

Raikou looked at her father’s small plate. The greens were gone. He ate all of it first. Indra always the his least favorite first. But Raikou didn’t understand that. She thought her father was like her who ate the favorite first. Plus Indra said it was good. “Papa! Have mine!” She said as she gave her greens to Indra. With a big cute smile.

Arjuna saw that and didn’t want to lose as well. He wanted to be Indra’s favorite child. He wanted to compete. “Take mine too, father!” He said as he put his plate of greens next to Raikou’s.

Indra looked at the extra two plates of his loathed greens in horror. _I can’t eat this!_ And Indra glanced to his children. Raikou was still staring at him with big hopeful eyes. If Indra reject this now, Indra couldn’t beat to see her face. Arjuna was looking at him, worried. He was scared if his father would favour Raikou better than him. _Don’t look at me with those shining eyes! Don’t look at me!_

Indra covered his face in his frustation. He had readied himself for veges when he decided to come, but he didn’t expect his two kids would make him eat theirs as well. But Indra couldn’t betray their expectation. But he didn’t want to eat these veges as well. “Vegetables are good for your body, you two should eat them.”

Raikou’s smile dropped and it changed into a frown. The thing Indra feared had came. “Papa... don’t want Raikou’s?” She asked with disappointed voice.

“No! That’s not it!” Indra started to panic as soon as he saw Raikou frowned. “But if you don’t eat greens, you can’t grow well,” _Please believe me, my daughter!_ “Papa only want to see you grow big and healthy,” It wasn’t a total lie. Sure it was halfly because Indra did not want more vegetables, but what he stated was just as real as his hatred towards vegetables. “Arjuna as well, please eat your greens.”

Surya was having fun watching this. Indra had turned into a hopeless father. But this Indra would eat his veges, and that was a big improvement already. Back then in high school, Indra would pick out even to the last bean sprout from his noodles before he ate. He’d rather spend 15 minutes picking off the vegetables rather than eating them.

But Arjuna didn’t give it up easily. “I am fine! Please eat mine!” The innocent intent was too pure that it felt so heavy in Indra’s chest.

“Thank you, but you should eat yours,” Indra smiled nervously to his son. He hoped Arjuna wouldn’t insist anymore. “I am already happy just with your feelings.”

Arjuna looked at his father and nodded reluctantly. “I understand.” He wanted to make Indra happy and proud with him. But he failed again. He frowned as he took his plate back. 

Indra thought the agony had ended. It was all a brief calm until another plate of veges was put on him. Karna gave Indra his. Because he believed Indra wanted the vegetable but simply held back for Arjuna and Raikou’s sake. Young Karna was, but kind and charitable.

Surya was touched, but he was jealous. He actually hoped Karna would gave that to him instead of Indra. But well, at least Karna was a kind boy and Surya was proud at him.

Seeing how Karna gave away his, Arjuna again, insisted Indra to take his as well. He feared that his father would prefer Karna more than him. “Please take mine, father!”

And seeing that, Raikou also gave him hers again. Indra had no way to avoid the calamity. That night he had to ate four plates of vegetables and he drank so much water because his mouth tasted like vegetable.

_Children’s innocence is cute yet so scary._

And Indra already liked Karna. He wouldn’t mind to have him as a son if possible.


	3. Arjuna's First Love

After the dinner, Indra didn’t go home yet. He sat on the table and had a talk with Surya. They only had talk for minutes in front of the school gate, so they hadn’t speak of anything serious. 

Raikou pulled Karna to the TV, telling him to watch a shoujo-anime with her. Karna being Karna, of course he nodded at her. The TV in Surya’s place wasn’t as big as Indra’s but she just want to watch the anime. She never missed an episode. 

Karna and Raikou sat at the floor and watched the anime. It started. The opening themed played and Raikou watched with a smile. Karna’s face was default, but he was interested with the flashy colors.

Arjuna didn’t join them, he was still on the chair beside Indra. Claiming he doesn’t watch animes because it was for kids. So, Indra lent him his phone to play the math games. Which he does now, and Indra could have his waited conversation with Surya. 

“So, how do you take care of Karna when you’re working?” Indra started the conversation. Surya returned a table with a cup of coffee for Indra and sat across him. “You leave him home alone?” 

“Yes,” Surya nodded with a sigh. Surya worked as a cook in a restaurant. He couldn’t just bring them to his workplace. Thankfully the boss was considerate enough to let him pick Karna everyday and send him home before he return to his work. And Karna was a very good child, he rarely cause problem for Surya. Also, the restaurant was a bar at night, so Surya’s shift was until six only. “How about you?”

“I have the maid stay with my kids,” Indra said as he picked his coffee cup and took a sip. “Have been bringing them to my office these few days.” Indra owned his office, so he could bring Arjuna and Raikou with him. And if a client came, he would ask his assistant, Marie, to take them to the back room.

Surya rested his chin. “Sounds hard.”

“Not as hard as you,” Indra answered, halfy complimenting. Having money made everything easier. Surya wasn’t born in money like Indra, he didn’t go to college for economy reasons. Being a single father was really a struggle for Surya. Indra could use this for his advantage. “Why don’t you get married?” He brought this topic up to make Surya conciouss.

“Easy to say. I’m not you,” Surya snorted and smirked a little. “I don’t have a house or a car.” Relationships just didn’t go well for him. There are a few people who was interested in him, but Surya found them plainly creepy. And the people Surya was interested in, simply brushed him off because he wasn’t good enough. Plus, it was hard to get someone who would like Karna.

But for Indra, Surya was a perfect choice. Beautiful, lively, strong-willed, protective, sometimes a bit scary, but most importantly, he could take care of the kids. And he liked Karna.

Arjuna looked up from his screen and listened to the adults’ conversation. Indra patted Arjuna’s head as he glanced briefly to him before his eyes return to Surya. “Well, having a fortune doesn’t mean a working relationship.” 

“Well, that’s true as well,” Surya smiled at Arjuna who had been staring at him. Surya couldn’t help but symphatize with Indra’s concern for this son of his. Arjuna was just a loner. His thoughts wasn’t like his peers. Even his hobby differed from them. “You’ve changed a lot, Indra.”

Indra chuckled in response. “In the good way or the other one?”

“Good way, of course. I would’ve never guessed you could eat so much vegetable!” Surya grinned, a bit evilish. “You used to give me all your vegetables.” 

Indra felt cold and scared when he remembered the greens. It was terrifying. But here, Indra had to praise back to build his good points. “You as well. Haven’t seen you for a while and you’re a proper father now.”

Surya blushed a bit at that compliment. He crossed his arms and glanced away. His tsundereness stucked with him even after being a father. “Thank you...”

This was the best part of Surya according to Indra. The gap-moe! Looking cold while he was actually a cute tsundere. Indra just couldn’t stop himself from liking Surya more. 

Indra faked a cough to prevent himself from being affected with Surya’s cuteness just now. “Surya, do you want go to the amusement park this sunday? To take the kids play.”

But the response didn’t came from Surya. It was Raikou who ran to him. “We’re going to amument park!?” She couldn’t said the proper words for it. But anyways, she was looking very anthusiastic when she hear the word. She grabbed on Indra’s arm as she smiled so wide, looking up to her father.

Karna walked to them and he looked at Surya, and then Indra, and Surya again. “Papa-ue, are we going?” He asked as he smiled to Surya. Karna had went there once and he really liked it. He wanted to go there again.

Surya had no way to say no to that face. “Yes, we’re going.” Surya said as he crossed his fingers and rest his chin on the top. He smiled to Karna very affectionately. These little action made him even more enticing to Indra. 

First love never dies.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They went like that for the next few days. Tomorrow would be sunday. Indra took his children to Surya’s for dinner as promised. Karna and Raikou get along nicely. The difference was, Arjuna came brought his book with him, so he would do his stuff while Karna and Raikou watch the anime and Indra chat with Surya.

Indra was talking with Surya when his phone rang. He pulled it out and checked the called ID. It was from Marie. “Sorry, I have to take this.” Indra said and he excused himself. He went outside.

Leaving Surya and Arjuna at the table. Surya glanced to Karna and Raikou’s back. Two children’s back were so small and cute. They were watching the TV seriously. The magical girls were figthing off the evil force. Surya was glad that Karna could befriend Raikou.

Though, this Arjuna was quite a complex child. Surya looked at the boy who was doing ‘fill in the blanks’. Arjuna was serious. His writing was very neat. Arjuna was a very smart child. 

Surya raised his hand and put it on Arjuna’s head. He ruffled that hair gently as he smiled to the boy. Arjuna looked up to Surya, feeling confused with that. “You’re amazing, Arjuna,” Surya said as he chuckled. “Indra must be very proud of you.” 

Arjuna gasped and blushed. He touched his head after Surya stopped ruffling his hair. _What’s that!?_ Arjuna liked that. He liked the hand just now, it was quite different from Indra’s. And above all, he loved praises. And Surya’s smile was very kind. Arjuna was drawn to that gentleness. The boy gulped as he looked down. His face was red. “Thank you, Surya...”

“You’re very cool,” Surya added at the end. “I am proud with you as well.”

Arjuna blushed even more.

Indra came back. He looked at Arjuna who was red. “What’s wrong?” Indra asked as he returned to his chair.

“Ah,” Surya answered. “It’s nothing. Just telling Arjuna that he’s great.”

Indra eyed his son. Arjuna was red, but he was smiling so wide. Oh, his son just loved praises so much. Raikou didn’t had any problem with Surya. She liked him. If Arjuna liked him as well, then it would be even better. Surya was indeed, the perfect option for Indra.

But Indra didn’t know that it wasn’t as simple as he thought. 

Arjuna just had his first love.


	4. Fun Day Out

Indra drove to Surya’s place. They planned to enter the amusement park at three pm. Two parents peeked behind, three children seated with safety belt on them. Arjuna at his default seat behind Indra, Karna at the opposite side and Raikou at the middle. 

“Karna, Let’s catch many many ducks!” Raikou said as she raised her arms high and wide. 

Karna didn’t understand what ducks she meant but he nodded. 

They arrived and Indra bought the entry ticket. Surya wanted to pay for his and Karna’s but Indra insisted that he would line and buy for all of them. Because this was supposed to be a secret date. 

They entered, and Raikou quickly pulled Indra’s hand to her favorite game. It was duck fishing. Of course, it wasn’t real ducks. They were plastic ducks floating in a pond. They were given a mini rod with magnet to stick onto the duck’s back’smetal plate. There were a number under the ducks. Number one to five. They were given fifteen minutes to accumulate the points. After that, they could choose their prize according to the points’ range.

Karna looked at the mini rod in his hand. He looked to the ducks in the pool. They were spinning because of the water’s motion. Because it wouldn’t be a game if the duck didn’t move. Karna had never played this game before. 

Indra and Surya sat at the bench next to the pond as they watched their children playing. “Sorry, but Raikou like to fish the ducks everytime she come.”

Raikou quickly sticked one duck, and another one, and another one. Her ducks were one to two points. She only got the four points duck sometimes. But she was fast enough to accumulate ducks. This game was her strong point. And her basket was filled quite easily.

Surya crossed his legs as he rested his back on the bench. He put his hands on his knee as he watched Karna tried to fish the ducks. His basket was still empty. Surya wished his son could have a better luck. But Karna was having fun as he tried to get the ducks. “No, this is a good game. They’re having fun.”

Indra looked at Surya. The way he sat and his expression. Indra had lost count how many times he admired Surya’s beauty this week. “Thanks for coming with us.”

“No, it’s my pleasure. Haven’t been taking Karna out lately.”

Indra glanced back to the children. Raikou’s basket was already overfilled that she put her ducks on the ground. Karna had got two ducks. Both of them were 1 points. Arjuna had six ducks. Two 5 points and the rests were 4 points. Indra couldn’t help but feel a little worried for Karna. 

It got even worse when Karna managed to caught a duck. Indra could see a 5 under it. But before Karna could took it, the duck fell back into the pond. But Kanra didn’t seem particulary upset, he continue fishing for another duck.

 _How mature... I wish Arjuna could be more like Karna._ Indra peeked to his side. Surya’s expression was mix of worry and hopeful. He wanted Karna to get some points, but...

Their timer on their basket went off. Time to go to the prize booth. Raikou grabbed her basket, but her ducks were a lot. She picked them and tried to hold them with her arm. But it fell off. Karna helped her hold the ducks. He put it back to Raikou’s basket when the got to the prize booth. Indra was even more touched with Karna’s kindness.

The booth employee, David, counted the ducks. Arjuna had 52 points. He could trade it for main prize. Raikou had 41 points. She could go for the second type prize. “No, I want the chocolates!” She pouted as she pointed at the 5 points prize.

“You sure you don’t want the cute notebook, missy?” David asked Raikou as he showed her the notebook.

“No! Chocolate!” She pouted her cheeks. 

“Haha, that’s okay,” David gave her 8 chocolate bars. “But remember to brush your teeth later, okay?”

Then, he looked at Karna’s basket. “Sorry, you only have four ducks... you can’t trade for any prize.”

Karna was fine. “I see,” He nodded. It was Surya who was pained with it. This was why Surya didn’t like to let Karna play any games that had points or prizes at the end. Surya frowned as he looked at Karna.

Arjuna gasped as he saw Surya’s expression. He understood that Surya was sad because Karna couldn’t get anything. And Arjuna didn’t want to see Surya sad. So Arjuna picked his 5 points duck and put it into Karna’s basket. 

“If you give him that, you can’t get the main prize anymore.” David chuckled at that. “Is that okay with you?”

Arjuna nodded after he looked at Surya’s smile. “Yes!” Arjuna was already happy seeing Surya’s smile.

“Thank you, Arjuna,” Karna said as he looked to the duck and Arjuna. He was really happy for that. In the end he got a chocolate bar and Arjuna got the notebook. 

Karna looked at his chocolate in his hand. He looked so happy with it. His smile was so innocent. Raikou looked at him weirdly. “You’re not eating it?” Raikou asked as she bite on her chocolate. Her other hand was holding the rest of her prize chocolates.

Karna nodded. “I’ll treasure this.” It was a gift from Arjuna. Nobody had ever gifted Karna things aside from Surya. Arjuna was the first one.

Indra couldn’t help but smile. Raikou didn’t even wait, she nom on her chocolates as soon as she got them. Karna was just too mature for his age. And Indra was pleasantly surprised with Arjuna giving away his points for Karna. Usually, Arjuna wouldn’t give his stuff up. _Thank goodness they get along._ Indra had feared that Arjuna might not like Karna. But Indra didn’t know that Arjuna was kind to Karna for an entirely different reason.

Their went to the boat riding next. Because Indra believed playing another prized games would just be bad for Karna. But a boat only had four seats. “We can get two boats.” Indra suggested. But he didn’t really like it. It defeated the purpose for him to get close to Surya.

“It’s okay. I can wait here.” Surya offered. Renting another boat was not very effective. “You should ride with the kids.”

Indra hid his disappointment well. “Well then,”

Arjuna spoke up. “Father, I’ll stay here too.”

“But why?” Indra found it weird. Raikou was pulling his hand. She wanted to ride. Indra looked down to his daughter, and then to Arjuna. “You can come with us.”

“Surya will be lonely if we all go,” Arjuna said. “I’ll stay here.”

“Thank you, but I’m fine,” Surya chuckled at the boy’s consideration. 

Arjuna’s face brigthened up as he heard Surya’s laughters. “I’m okay. I’m not a kid!”

“Can’t be helped then,” Surya sighed lightly. “I’ll look for Arjuna. You can ride it with Karna and Raikou.” Surya offered as he grab on Arjuna’s hand. 

Arjuna looked weirdly happy with it and Indra was getting a bit suspicious. _Could it be... Arjuna likes Surya!?_ “Ah... huh? Okay...” Indra took Karna’s hand and three of them went to the boat.

Indra didn’t know how to feel about this. He was trying to woo Surya using his children as excuse. Now, his son somehow made it into a competition. And Arjuna knew very well how to use Karna to please Surya. _My son is too smart and he had good tastes..._

“Papa! Look! Fish!” Raikou pointed into the water. 

Karna looked down to the fishes as well. They were so colorful. Then, something swam pass their boat. Something green. “Indra, what is that?”

“Ah,” Indra looked at the creature. “That’s a turtle.” He answered flatly.

Karna’s mouth formed an O as he looked at the fishes and the turtle. He never rode boats before. Both Karna and Raikou enjoyed the ride, while Indra was having an internal conflict for the whole ride _But why does Arjuna even like Surya? Is it because that night? My head hurts..._

After the ride, they returned. “Welcome back.” was Surya’s first word. Indra liked that. He really wanted to hear Surya said that in his house. 

Karna went to Surya with a wide smile. “Papa-ue, I saw a turtle!” He happily informed his father. “It’s so cool!”

Surya’s heart couldn’t bear the cuteness. He picked Karna up and sticked the cheeks together. “That’s great, Karna.” 

Arjuna looked at that and he frowned. He looked down to the ground. Clearly unhappy with Surya being so affectionate with Karna. Indra stared at Arjuna in complicated face. This had turned out very weird. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Surya had prepared dinner for that day. He made it at the morning, so he simply needed to reheat them. Even though Indra said it not to bother with dinner. They could just eat out, but Surya said he had made it. So they went to Surya’s home for the dinner.

Rice, fries, fishball soup, salad. And for the main, hamburg steak with mushroom sauce. Oh. How delicious. Surya made it because Arjuna said he like hamburgers. Thanks to this, Arjuna liked Surya even more. 

“Thank you, Surya!” Arjuna’s smile was so wide. Indra had to watch how happy Arjuna was as he talked to Surya.

“You’re welcome, Arjuna.” Surya responded with also a very warm smile. “Please eat a lot.”

After the meal, Karna and Raikou went to watch the anime like the usual. But with their dessert pudding in their hands. Arjuna sticked with them on the table as he ate the sweet treat. And this time, Indra felt not so comfortable with his son on his side. Not that Arjuna could be a threat in his wooing effort, but Indra just felt bad.

“My maid is coming back tomorrow. I think it’s better if Karna come to my home after school,” Indra offered to Surya. It was part of his plan to make Surya come over his home. “You can pick him up after your shift.”

Surya glanced to Karna as he considered. He didn’t want to cause inconveinence for Indra. Indra had been very kind to him, but Surya also didn’t want to lock Karna home alone anymore. If he could spend his time with Raikou and Arjuna, that would be the best thing ever. “Thank you, Indra. That’ll be very helpful.”

Indra smiled to Surya. “If there’s anything I can help you with, just say it,” So far, Indra’s plan on making Surya fond of him and his children was working very well. Keep this up for some more time, Indra would want to propose. 

Surya still hadn’t realized Indra was aiming for him. He surely hadn’t realized Arjuna’s crush on him as well.


	5. My new son

It was raining. Surya was walking on his way to Indra’s home with an umbrella. Just as Indra had offered, Karna went to Indra’s home after school together with Arjuna and Raikou.

While he was walking, a car stopped beside him. It was Indra. “Get in.” Indra said as he opened the window of the left.

Surya nodded and got in the car. He carefully held on the umbrella so it wouldn’t wet the seat. It has been two weeks Karna went to the Indra’s after school. And he was doing very well with Arjuna and Raikou. “You’re early today.” Surya said as he looked at Indra. Usually it was Surya who would arrive first.

“Yeah,” Indra responded as he kept his eyes on the road. “By the way, Surya, I want to ask a favour.”

“What?”

“I have a business trip in three days. Can you stay at my home until I return?” Indra asked as he glanced a little to Surya, to see his expression, and then he returned to the road.

“Sure,” Surya had no reason to refuse. It was a trivial request. “Do you often go on trips?” Surya asked. 

“Yes,” Indra nodded. “Usually, I’ll ask Marie to take care of Arjuna and Raikou when I’m on trip.” Indra added the information for Surya to make things clear. 

Surya raised his brow. “Who’s Marie?” _Indra’s girlfriend?_

Indra purposely said Marie’s name without context to see if Surya would ask. “My secretary.”

Surya was quite for a few seconds. He thought about Indra and this Marie’s possible relationship. If Indra had left his kids on her care, she must be pretty close to him. _But why not anymore?_ It was weird, but Surya felt a bit uncomfortable with this Marie. It didn’t made any sense. “Did you break up with her or something?”

Indra was delighted with Surya’s question. Surya was interested in his relationships. _That’s a green light._ “I’m not going out with her. She recently got married. Raikou didn’t like her husband. So, I can’t ask her to look over my kids anymore.”

“Ahhh,” Surya nodded. Somehow, he felt relieved knowing that Marie wasn’t Indra’s girlfriend. “I see. I understand. How long will you be gone?”

“Maybe for a week. Maybe. I hope there won’t be any extension.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna was staring at his card he held on. He made it in the school earlier. It was draw with crayon and a flower shaped red colored origami was sticked on it. It was a school project. Raikou and Karna also made the same thing. The teacher told them to give it to the person they liked the most. 

Arjuna was so enthusiastic waiting for the doorbell to rang.

Raikou was watching her show as she drank her juice. Karna was busy making another card. He draw flowers and used some glitter glue on it. He looked to the first card he made as he made this one. Karna was copying his original card.

Arjuna sat quitely as he wait. He kept looking at his card, wondering if Surya would be happy with his card. 

But the doorbell didn’t rang. Indra and Surya entered the living room. “Welcome back!” Raikou smiled up as she saw his father and Surya.

She quickly put down her juice and grab her card on the table. Arjuna quickly got onto his feet and ran to Surya. He had been on standby for twenty-minutes, holding on his card so he would be the first one to give to Surya.

Arjuna looked up to his crush. He showed his card to Surya with slight red tint on his cheeks. “Surya, I made this for you...” the little boy nervously said.

“Thank you,” Surya accepted the card and thanked him. “This is very well done. I am very happy.” And Arjuna’s lips widened into a proud smile. He was very happy with the praise.

Indra was awkwardly watching from behind. He certainly wasn’t getting used to this. Usually, Arjuna’s card would be given to him. Because Arjuna wanted to be praised by Indra. But now, he chose Surya. _Haa, at least I still have Raikou..._

Indra was smiling as he saw Raikou running towards him with her card. But... she stopped on Surya. Raikou presented her card to Surya as well. Her bright smile was so cute as she presented her card. “Sensei said to give this to my most liked person!” 

“Thank you, Raikou. This is very cute.” Surya took the card and glanced back to Indra. Surya could see the pain on Indra’s face. Surya felt bad for taking both Raikou and Arjuna’s favorite spot.

Indra was shocked. His glasses was dropping as he stared with his mouth open. Of course he was shocked. Arjuna’s aside. He didn’t expect Raikou to give hers to Surya. _Did my children not love me anymore!?_ Indra’s chest felt so heavy as he watched both of his children gave their cards to Surya.

Karna was the last one to come. Surya got two cards already. But Karna’s was a special one. “Papa-ue, please accept my card.” Little Karna smiled as he handed Surya his card with his right hand. He was holding his other card on his left.

“Thank you, Karna,” Surya thanked his son as he took the card. “This is very beautiful.” Surya smirked as he saw the other card on Karna’s hand.

Then, Karna went to Indra. “Indra, this is for you.” the boy said as he raised his card to Indra.

Indra was silence for a moment as he looked at Karna in disbelief. He thought he was a leftout. Indra was so touched that he was out of words. He took the card with his both hands. He took it very slowly, then he looked at it. This card was so special. “Thank you, Karna...” 

Karna nodded and smiled to Indra. “I hope you like it.”

At first, Indra was only kind to Karna to get Surya’s attention. He wanted the sun-dad, but he didn’t mind Karna. But now, Indra also wanted the sun-son as well. He wanted two of them. Karna was just too kind that Indra felt his heart being wet noodles. Indra screamed internally as he saw Karna’s smile. “I like this very much, really. I promise I will frame this.”

Indra had emotionally adopted Karna as his son now. He glanced to Arjuna and Raikou. _Little betrayers..._ The competition of Indra’s family for Surya was getting more intense.


	6. Do you like them?

Surya was putting the tofu he had prepared earlier into the soup. He picked the soup spoon and stirred the soup slowly. He lower the heat left the soup. He returned to his meat that he had seasoned.

“Sorry for causing you inconvenience, Surya-san.” The maid was ready to leave. She had her bag on her hand as she talked to Surya. He had been doing the dinner since Karna started coming. Because she still had to leave early due to her mother still being sick. Indra gave her his okay. He didn’t even bother lessening her pay, he even gave her a raise. He said she would need more money to support her sick mother. 

“No worries,” Surya gave a friendly smile to the middle aged woman. “I hope your mother get well soon.”

“Thank you,” She nodded. “I am glad that master had found a great person. Master’s previous lovers didn’t know how to take care of the house. I was worried.”

Surya’s cheeks heated as she spoke. “Uhh... No. We’re not like that...” He said with small voice. Embrassed for being thought as Indra’s lover. But the talk of Indra’s private life was quite appealing. “What kind of people were they? I mean, Indra’s lovers.” 

“I know I shouldn’t talk bad about them, but master’s previous lovers were career women,” she said as she shrugged. “They were bad with children and the house. I’m really happy that master have you now.”

Surya’s face were even redder. He nodded quitely. The maid couldn’t help but to think how pure her master’s current lover. Usually, the people who got close to Indra were often for his wealth. They didn’t like the kids. But Surya would be perfect. This man was humble, good with kids and house, and was a beauty. It was clear he wasn’t after the fortune. Though, if they really get married, that meant she would have to find a new job. “Then, I’ll take my leave now.” She said as she bowed to Surya and walked away. 

“Be careful.” Surya nodded and continue his cooking. She went to the living room where the three kids were. “Auntie is going home now.” She said. 

Arjuna nodded while Raikou and Karna walked her to the door. Arjuna took the chance to see Surya at the kitchen. Raikou waved to her. “See your tomorrow, obaa-chan.” 

“See you two tomorrow, Raikou, Karna,” she said and waved as well to the children and walked out from the door. The door was automatically locked so there was no need to someone to lock the door for her. Indra installed this type of door for the ease so that his maids (and his girlfriends) could leave when he wasn’t around.

At the kitchen, Arjuna was alone with Surya. He had waited her to leave since an hour ago so he could be alone with Surya. “Surya,” Arjuna called the man wearing apron and he glanced down to the boy on his left. “Father said you’ll stay with us tomorrow.”

“Ah,” Surya confirmed as he held the fry pan on top of the stove next to the soup pot. “I’ll stay here until Indra comes back.”

Arjuna’s smile widened even more. He was just so pleased with the news. Surya would stay here. Arjuna was just so happy. And even better, Indra wouldn’t be home. Because his father had been always around that Arjuna rarely had time alone with Surya. “Surya, you can use my bed.” The boy offered.

“I am happy with your offer, but I’ll take couch.” Surya said as he flipped the katsu. He lower the heat so that the meat would cooked until the inside. “Your bed isn’t big enough for both of us.”

Arjuna was disappointed with the rejection. “I understand...” Arjuna nodded and Surya patted the boy’s head gently. The boy blushed when he felt the warm hand was on top of his head. At least he still got his awaited head pat of Surya.

“Papa-ue,” Karna walked to the kitchen with an empty glass. It was Raikou’s. She wanted a refill and Karna somehow had been her personal refiller since he came. Karna found his father patting another child other than him. He stared at them with the glass on his hand. 

Surya quickly pulled his hand away from Indra’s son and smiled to his own. Arjuna had wished it could be longer. “Karna...” Surya felt as if he had got caught cheating. But Karna didn’t seemed like he was bothered. He smiled at them. Karna was happy they were getting along very well. “What is it?” Surya asked as he forced a smile.

“Raikou want more juice,” Karna said and he went to the fridge. Karna put the glass on the ice maker on the fridge door and pressed the button. Half of the glass was filled with the ice. Then, he opened the door and took the orange juice bottle and poured into her glass.

Then, Karna left as if there wasn’t any problem.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Indra arrived home and the dinner was served on the table. “Welcome back,” Surya said as he put the bowls of soup on the table. 

Indra was so happy with that. Hearing Surya said ‘welcome home’ in his own house, Indra would like this phrase to be permanent as soon as possible. “I’m home.” Indra said as he pushed he glasses up. 

“Papa! Welcome home!” Raikou said as she jumped up to the chair and held on her spoon and fork. Ready for food. 

“Welcome home, father.” Arjuna said as he walked to the table.

“Welcome back, Indra.” Karna greeted. He was already seated well and waiting for Indra to come home. Indra would like this boy to become his permanent son as well. This two weeks trial mode was so great. If only Indra could just click purchase now.

They seated themselves and started the dinner. Raikou asked for second serving in five minutes. And like usual, Indra ate his veggies first. If only he could get rid of this greens, his life would be perfect.

They finished the dinner and Surya cleaned up the table. He was washing the dishes at the kitchen while the Raikou and Karna went back to the living room. Because Raikou’s anime started after dinner, and Karna had been joining her. Arjuna was still on the dining table, sitting there, watching Surya’s back as he washed the plates.

Indra rested his chin with his hand as he watched Arjuna. This son of his had been very interested in Surya that Indra felt a little threatened. Just a little. Indra loved his son, but he didn’t like it when Surya liked Arjuna more than himself. Indra didn’t like sharing his sun’s love even with his own son. _Surya’s been paying more attention to Arjuna than me..._

Indra got up from his chair and went to Surya. “Surya.” He called.

“Hm?” Surya glanced to Indra briefly and returned to the dishes.

“I’ll leave at five tomorrow.” 

“Ahh, I understand.” Surya nodded as he finished rinsing. He turned off the tap and put away the plates on the side. 

“Morning.” Indra added.

Surya raised his brows as he wiped his hand. “That’s... early...”

“Well, had to meet my client at eight,” Indra said and sighed. He really didn’t want to leave the home. Not seeing Surya and the kids for a week felt so lonely. 

“You should sleep early tonight.” He said as he smiled to Indra who seemed worried. _Is he worried because he had to leave the kids? What a hopeless man..._

“I will,” Indra nodded slightly. Then he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He handed it to Surya. “Here, you should have the keys.” 

Surya took it, but he didn’t understand why Indra bother giving him the keys. Indra’s door had automatic lock. And the maid would be here at evenings. And there was two keys. Which confused Surya more. “There’s no need for the keys. Your door locks on its own.”

“I just want you to have it,” Indra smirked. “The other one is for my room. You and Karna can use my bed,” He added. Then he slowly raised his hand and touched Surya’s chin. Raising it a little. “You don’t have to return the keys.” Indra spoke in low and husky voice.

Arjuna gasped in horror as he watched his father making his moves. Indra pressed his lips on Surya’s. Arjuna’s jaws dropped and he sat there in silence. Indra had broke his son’s heart. And he was proud with his doings.

Surya moved back a step. He looked down and his face were flushing red. His mouth was open but he was at loss of words. He touched his lips, still on confusion. Despite of having a son... Surya had never kissed anyone. 

Indra glanced to his son, Arjuna’s shocked face was fun to watch. He smirked so evil and Arjuna could see darkness behind his father. That was a smirk of victory. Then Indra looked back to Surya. The pure sun was still so flustered. “Surya, is it okay if I say I want to marry you?”

Surya was even more shocked with that extra question. His brain was 404 error as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. “Wha... baka—! What do you mean!?” He asked with trembling voice. Surya totally had forgotten about Arjuna.

Indra pulled Surya and embraced the sun tightly. His face was proudfully evil as soon behind Surya’s line of sight. But Indra’s voice was very gentle. “I love you and I want to raise the children with you,” He used Surya’s weak spot effectively. “Please think about it. For Karna’s sake as well,” Indra could feel it. Surya’s body was so warm from all the flush. “I had already thought him as my own son.”

Then, he let go of the embrace. Indra touched Surya’s side bangs gently and he smiled to him. Surya was still silent in red. “Then, good night,” Indra snorted lightly and let out a light chuckle. “I’ll wait for your answer.” There was of course, only one answer. Surya wouldn’t reject him. Indra had hit all the sun’s weak spot and made him fall in love. Surya was already his.

Indra walked pass the table. “Good night, Arjuna.” he smirked at Arjuna who looked at him with pale face. The boy’s eyes were teary. It was a nice sight for Indra that night. Indra had emerged victorious.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna’s hand was held by his father as they walked home at 8 pm. Karna found it very weird that Surya had been silent since earlier. And Surya’s hand was so warm. His cheeks were slight reddish as well. “Papa-ue, are you okay?” The boy asked, worried for his father. “Are you having a fever?”

Surya who was still thinking about Indra stopped his steps and looked down to little Karna. Indra said he had thought Karna as his own son. There wasn’t any who liked Karna. If that was so, then... 

Surya knelt down and held on the boy’s arms. “Karna, do you like Indra?” 

Karna nodded. “I like Indra.” The boy said with a small smile. Surya understood his son better than anyone. Karna even made a card for Indra. His son liked Indra for certain. 

Surya couldn’t help but smile. “How about Arjuna and Raikou?” 

“I like them too.” Karna liked Arjuna. He was the first person who gave him something aside from Surya. The dark-skinned boy already filled a special spot in Karna’s heart. Raikou was like a little sister. She introduced Karna to animes and games. The girl was very kind to him. 

Surya had always wanted a family for Karna. So that Karna wouldn’t be alone when he wasn’t around. Karna would probably accept anyone Surya chose. The boy’s kindness and tolerance were just boundless. But Surya wouldn’t want a partner whom didn’t care for Karna. And this was a perfect chance for it. 

Karna’s little smile dropped as he asked the question. “Does papa-ue not like them?” Little Karna’s expressed worry and he frowned a bit.

Surya gasped in worry. His quesiton had made Karna thought the other way. “No, I like them as well! I just wanted to know if you liked them as well.”

Karna was relieved. He nodded. “I like them very much.” He remembered Raikou’s expression when she said tried to explain something big. Karna raised his arm to the air and opened it widely. “I like Indra, Arjuna and Raikou this much.” 

Surya’s clutches his chest. His heart almost exploded from the adorableness. If only he had a camera.

Since Karna started spending his time with Raikou and Arjuna. He had turned a bit expressive and more active in conversation. Surya really had no reason to reject Indra. 

Also, Surya does liked Indra. Even though he was too tsundere to admit it. His heart beated so fast whenever he remembered about Indra and his sweet whispers.


	7. I cry, you cry

Arjuna had been weird since yesterday. While he wasn’t the most active talker. He would still talk. But today, Arjuna was mostly silent. He didn’t even finish his lunch from earlier. Arjuna seemed so sad.

Karna went to the kitchen and poured a glass of juice. He put the juice down next to Arjuna who was doing his homework on the dining table, along with his prized treasure chocolate, hoping that this could cheer him up. “Arjuna, are you okay?” Karna asked he stood next to him.

Arjuna nodded. He didn’t bother looking to Karna. “I’m okay.”

“But you’re sad,” Karna said as he frowned. He didn’t like to see Arjuna down like this. “What happened?”

Arjuna didn’t reply. He plainly ignored Karna as he focused himself on his homework. But his face was showing his upset. He eyes were teary, even though he tried to held it back. Arjuna stopped writing. He couldn’t see his book anymore. And tears dripped onto the paper.

Arjuna dropped his pencil and started to sob. He wiped his tears with his hand but they wouldn’t stop.

That worried Karna more. He didn’t know what had happened or what to say. But seeing Arjuna crying made him really sad as well. Karna felt his chest so heavy as he looked at Arjuna crying so hopelessly. “Arjuna, what’s wrong?” Karna asked again. But it didn’t give him any answer. Karna didn’t know what to do else

Arjuna cried so hard and Karna didn’t even know what made Arjuna cried. “Arjuna... don’t cry.” Karna said. He remembered that Arjuna liked headpats from Surya so he raised his hand and rubbed Arjuna’s head.

But it made it worse. Arjuna cried even harder and Karna pulled his hand away. Believing he had made Arjuna even more sad.

Raikou heard the noise and went to check on them. Finding her brother crying. She gasped and ran to them with a frown. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know...” Karna answered in the midst of confusion.

Raikou started to tear as well. Watching her brother cried made her so sad. And she cried as well.

Arjuna and Raikou cried. Arjuna’s sobs become louder and that made Raikou cried even louder in response. “Don’t... cry...” she said as she grabbed on Arjuna’s arm. “Don’t cry...” she kept saying that as she cried even more.

The maid returned to the room after she did the laundry only to find two children crying. 

“What happened!?” She quickly went to them. “Why are you two crying!?”

Raikou tried to answer. “I dun...no juna...” she said as the maid picked a piece of tissue and wiped her tears. 

“Please calm down and tell auntie what happened,” she said as she moved on wiping Arjuna’s tears and blow his nose. She glanced to Karna who looked at the two other kids with shocked expression. “Karna, can you please tell auntie what’s happened here?”

_At least the master’s new son is not... oh no... not you too..._

Karna started to get teary as well because of watching Arjuna and Raikou being so sad. His tears started to come out, but he tried to hold them back. The juice and chocolate didn’t work. “I don’t... know...” Karna said lightly as he started to sob. 

The three children cried hopelessly as the maid tried desperately to find out what happened. Dealing with three crying children was so hard. Especially when she didn’t know what was wrong with them. 

So she just waited for them. At first, Arjuna was about to stop his crying. But seeing the Raikou cried made him cry again. And so the cycle of crying-because-you-cry continued.

It took thirty minutes for them too all stop crying because they were getting tired.

After the crying, the maid didn’t manage to learn what was wrong because they all passed out, tired from all the crying and was sleeping at the couch.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Surya came after his work with a plastic bag in his hand and the maid informed him what had happened. He was still on the door when she told him about the mysterious crying. This time, he didn’t ring the bell. He used the key Indra gave him.

Surya peeked to the living room and the children were all sleeping. “What was the problem?” Surya asked with concern as he looked back to the maid.

She shook her head. “I don’t know. They started crying for no reason.”

“I see, sorry for making you deal with that,” Surya apologized to her. Sometimes, children didn’t make any sense. “You’re leaving now, right?”

“Yes,” she bowed once. “Thank you, Surya-san.” 

“Be careful on your way home.” Surya nodded and she left the house.

Surya went to check on the three. They were still frowing even in their sleep. _They must have cried so hard..._ Surya was worried but he also found this cute. Indra would totally take a picture of this if he was here. 

Surya then leave the kids. He went to the kitchen to start preparing the dinner. He would woke them up later.

He had planned to make hamburger steak on sunday because he would be here the whole day. But he switched the menu and made it today. Because they liked hamburger and Surya hoped it could cheer them up.

Surya would always make soup. Because he believe soup is a must in every home dinner. _Ginger soup with red koji... with meatballs should have good effects and made the kids feel fresher. I can use the meat left from the hamburger._

Ever since Surya started cooking at Indra’s house. His fridge had been filled with stuff. Usually it was just juice and a bit of stuff in the food drawer that the maid would use. But she wasn’t that good cook. She could cook simple things only. Well, Indra hired a maid after all. Not a cook. It was already a blessing that she knew how to cook so that Indra and his kids didn’t have to eat out every night.

Surya liked Indra’s kitchen. It was spacious. It had counters where Surya could do so many things on. And the stove even come with an oven. Surya planned to bake some cake tonight. He wanted to use Indra’s oven so badly. He always wanted an oven. 

Raikou was awaken by the delicious smell. This daughter of Indra was a big fan of good food. She jumped down from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Surya was making the saucepan and the smell was very good.

Raikou walked to him to smell closed. “Hamburger!?” She smiled widely as she asked. Which kid didn’t like hamburger steak?

“Shhhh” Surya put a finger on his mouth to signal her. “Karna and Arjuna are still sleeping, right?” He said lightly as he put a chunk of butter into his pan.

Raikou gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. “Sorry—“ she whispered.

Raikou was just so cute that Surya had to smile. The little girl was just so expressive of her emotions. “Keep quite, okay?” Surya smirked to the little girl. 

She nodded. “Okay,” She whispered back. 

Raikou walked around and watched Surya cooking the kitchen as she waited for dinner time to come. “Surya, can I help stir the soup?”

“Oh,” Surya eyed the girl. Cooking was Surya’s passion. But Karna wasn’t interested in culinary. But Raikou was. _If Raikou become my daughter, I’ll teach her all my... WHAT AM I THINKING!!?? We’re not even going out yet!_ Surya flushed so red as he thought. 

“Can I?” Raikou asked again with her puppy eyes.

Surya calmed himself as he breathe. “Sure, here.” Surya said as he handed her the soup spoon. Then he picked her up so she could reach the pot.

Raikou looked at the soup and was amazed. “Surya, the soup is red—“ she said, still whispering. “Why is it red?” She asked. She put the spoon into the pot and slowly stirring it. Even the meatballs were red.

“It’s because of the red koji,” Surya happily explained the dish. “It’s very good for health. You should eat a lot, Raikou.”

Surya’s choice of menu proven very effective. Though, Arjuna still seemed a bit gloomy but at least he was enjoying the steak.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Surya sent the children to bed. He made sure Arjuna and Raikou went to their room. Raikou had her mini-lamp on because she was afraid of darkness. Surya put Karna to Indra’s bed. The bed was king-sized and Karna seemed so small on it. Surya sleep with his son at home and their bed was a single bed. 

Surya laid beside Karna until he fell asleep. He kissed the boy’s forehead once and then he return to the kitchen. 

He wore his apron and now, he would bake. He mixed the flour, sugar, salt, eggs and a little water in the bowl. He mixed them well with the power of his hand. Because Indra’s kitchen didn’t had any equipment for this. There was no mixer. But it wasn’t a problem, mixing the whole thing manually was quite fun. 

Surya boiled water and put a glass bowl on top of it. Then he put the chocolate bars that he had broken down into the bowl. The steam from below melted them. Then he mixed it to the cake mix.

All mixed well, poured the mix into the cake pan. This one he brought it from home as well as the other stuff. Because Surya often made steamed cakes home. The oven was ready and Surya put it in. 

Surya started to make icing while waiting the cake to be done. Butter, sugar, and the important basic stuff for cream. Again, Surya had to mix them manually. 

The cake was done baking. He took it out and spreaded the cream on top of it. Then he shred the chocolate bar on top of it. 

Beautiful chocolate cake.

Surya was so happy with baking that he forgot about the time. He checked the clock and it was two am. _I can just sleep early tomorrow._

Then the phone rang. Surya went to the living room where the phone was. That was the first time he heard that phone rang. Because it never did. He checked the caller id and it was Indra. 

Indra installed this phone just for him to call his children. Nobody else knew this number and the id registered was only him. 

Surya picked the phone and Indra spoke. “I was just testing to see if you’re still awake or not. Why aren’t you sleeping yet?”

“Uhh... I was making cake.” 

Indra chuckled. “I am happy that you like my kitchen this much. So, how’s your day?”

“I’m good. Why aren’t you sleeping yet?” Surya said as he walked to the couch and sat down.

“Just got into the hotel room just now. How are the kids?” Indra asked as he laid down on the bed. He was so tired, but he wanted to talk more. He took off his glasses and put it on the end table. He didn’t even change his shirt yet. He would take the shower tomorrow morning.

“They cried,” Surya crossed his legs and rested his back on the seat. “Arjuna started the crying. Raikou and Karna followed him.”

Indra totally knew what caused his son’s cryings. But anyway, he had to ask. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know. It’s a mystery.” Surya was dense as ever. 

Indra faked a sigh, as if he was really worried. “I see. I hope it’s nothing serious.” Indra said as he blinked a few times. He eyes were getting heavy. “Sorry, I’m really tired. I’ll go to sleep now.” Indra yawned.

“Ah,” Surya couldn’t help but blush as he heard that low yawn. “Good night, Indra...” 

“Hm. I love you.” And the call was off. He purposely said it the last and hung up because playing bait with Surya like this was very effective. Now, Surya would spend the whole night thinking about him. The more he thought, the more he would fall. 

Despite of what Indra had told him, Surya chose to sleep on the couch that night.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am actually using my own cooking experience on this...


	8. Cute sun

“Surya! Surya!” Raikou ran to the man who had just returned from the kitchen after washing the dishes after dinner. 

He caught the girl as she circled her arm on Surya’s waist. “What’s it?”

“Is it true that you’ll and papa will get married?” The girl looked up. Her chin was on Surya’s thigh as he watches her wide and innocent smile.

Surya flushed over her question. “Ha... where did you hear that...?” 

“Juna told us!” She said and pointed to her brother, who was sitting on the couch looking very sad as he slurp on his juice with a pipe. Karna was sitting on his right side, silently watching the sad boy.

Surya was alerted. He went and sat on Arjuna’s left. “What’s wrong?”

Arjuna looked up to Surya from his juice. Frowning. The boy was really really sad. “Are you going to marry father?” 

Surya flushed again. A simple question from a child was enough to make him red. “That’s...” he answered slowly, closing his eyes to avoid the eyes of the three who was straightly staring to him. “Maybe...”

“Yay!” Raikou happily jumped on the couch and hugged Surya. “Surya will be my mama!”

Surya coughed in embrassment. _Mama? Well, I guess that’s fine._

Arjuna scoffed at Raikou. “Stupid! Why are you happy with that!? I thought you like Surya!”

Raikou titled her head and looked to Arjuna, still holding on Surya. “What’s wrong with being a mama?” She asked with confused face.

Arjuna pouted, he raised his palm, expressing his anger with the little sister. “You’re supposed to marry the person you like!” 

Raikou smiled innocently at that statement. “It’s the same! Mama and wife are the same!”

“No! It’s not the same!” 

“Surya! Raikou promise to protect Surya from all insects!” The girl exclaimed as she rubbed her head on Surya’s. “Raikou will crush all insects!” She said in innocent tone.

“Ah...” Surya nodded. He didn’t understand how she got the idea, but at least she liked him. Still, he was still red from the marriage talk. “Thank you, Raikou. I am happy that you will protect me.”

Arjuna gasped, he put his glass on the table and grabbed on Surya’s arm. “Surya, please marry me!” He pulled on the sleeve, begging him. 

Surya looked at Karna who had been staring at them flatly. Surya felt so bad for being so close to other children while his son was right there. Surya had made sure Karna wasn’t showing any discomfort before he answered Arjuna. “Sorry, I don’t think that’s possible...”

Arjuna dropped his jaw in shock. “Why!?”

“You should marry someone who’s around your age, Arjuna.” 

“But I like Surya!” Arjuna pulled he sleeve as he begged with his puppy eyes.

Surya sighed lightly. He was glad that Indra’s children liked him, but they were a bit extreme for a bunch of kids. “Sorry, it’s impossible. I can’t marry you,” He apologized. “One day, you’ll find the right person for yourself, Arjuna.” Surya said as he smiled to the boy.

“Do you love father that much!?” Arjuna just couldn’t accept it. 

“I... love... him...” Surya answered so lightly and small. It was so embarrassing that Surya wanted to run away and bury himself into the earth.

Karna was getting worried because his father was totally burning. His face was so red and he looked so nervous. “Papa-ue, are you okay?” Karna step down from his seat and went to his father. He touched Surya’s head to see if he was hot. “Papa-ue, are you sick?” The boy asked as he looked at his father worriedly.

“No, this isn’t fever...” Surya answered. “I’m fine, Karna.”

Surya had never had it so hard just to talk to the children. Moreover with Arjuna and Raikou, both hanging on him. _Indra’s children are quite... extreme in their expression of love. Where did they get this from? Indra’s never like this..._

That time, Surya hadn’t know it yet. That the whole family was just a bunch of yanderes. It was in the blood. Indra was just smooth and charismatic that he hid his possessiveness very well. Oh, if only Surya know how many dirty tricks Indra had pulled on him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Indra returned home at one am. He opened the door, and Surya was waiting for him. “Welcome back.” The sun welcomed him back. 

“You waited for me, thank you.” Indra said as he took off his shoes and put them on the rack. 

Surya smiled. He was happy to see Indra. Indra came earlier than what he had initially promised. The plan was, he would spend another night at hotel and come back next morning at nine, but he decided he wanted to go back that day. Though, in the end, he arrived basically on the next day. “You could just come back at morning, you know?”

Indra pulled the sun into his arm and embraced him. Surya was very warm. Being touched by Indra made his heat beat so fast. “If I come back at morning, I’ll have to wait until the night to see you,” He whispered into the sun’s ear. “I want to see you.”

“Um,” Surya nodded. He closed his eyes, trying to act cool but his flush was showing so clear that Indra chuckled. This sun was so cute and pure. Indra was surprised when he could feel Surya’s hand on his back, embracing him as well. 

Indra’s chest felt very warm. The sun’s warmth had entered him. It was only Surya who could do that. Indra had many partners prior, but none of them could melt his cold heart. Because they were all the same as Indra himself. People with goals and hidden agendas. 

But, Surya was very kind and innocent. He had no ulterior motive in his every actions. He was the sun itself, simply shining above, giving people ease and warmth... sometimes burning the people without realizing. But it was just part of his nature. Indra had been wanting this sun for years. _I want to make this man mine alone._ Sometimes, Indra had the idea of sabotaging Surya’s workplace so he would lost his job and rely on Indra more. Really, Indra was just holding back. Patience was the key.

“I’ll take a shower and go to bed,” Indra said, finally letting go of the man. He would stay like that longer, but his body was tired. 

“Ah,” Surya nodded. “Karna’s on your bed. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Indra glanced back. He surely understood what Surya meant. “You’re still using the couch?” Indra asked in disappointment. “Hah, I had hopes that we could sleep together. Three of us.”

Surya covered his face with his hands. That idea sounded very nice but he wasn’t ready yet to share a bed with Indra. “Sorry, I’ll take the couch.” He said and ran away. 

Indra sighed lightly. _I have to be patient._ He went to his bedroom and found Karna sleeping with his mouth open under the covers. He was hugging Raikou’s favorite teddy bear. She lent it to him so that he could sleep in safe. The sight was just too cute. Indra took a picture with his phone. 

Then Indra went to shower as silent as he could. He took a quick one and went straight to bed. Of course, after admiring his sun-son for some more time.

From that night, Indra had started to think how to sabotage Karna’s future possible partners so that he could have both the sun-dad and sun-son for his own. Because Indra wouldn’t want to share his suns.


	9. Giving your wife your credit card

The birds were chirping outside. Karna opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes with his right arm, the other hand was still holding on the bear. 

Karna realized he wasn’t alone. There was some breathing next to him. The boy looked his right side and Indra was there. The adult was sleeping. 

Karna put the bear beside Indra. Then Karna got up. He slowly went out of the bed and walked away tiptoe. He closed the door as silent as he could and left the man undisturbed.

The six-years-old walked down the stairs and went to the living room. Surya had just woken up and was still on the couch. He was still laying on his back but his eyes were open. “Papa-ue—“ the boy called with small voice as he walked to his father. “Indra is back—“ he said with a smile, happy to see Indra.

Due to living in apartment with thin walls, Surya had taught Karna to whisper in the morning. Their neighbor was easy to anger. Even though there was no need to speak like that in Indra’s house because all the bedrooms were at the second story, Karna didn’t understand. All he knew was he had to be quite at the mornings. 

Surya sat up and picked the boy. He sat him on his lap. “I know,” he said and ruffled the boy’s soft white hair and the boy hugged him. Karna’s morning delight was infectious. Surya was so happy seeing his son’s smile.

The bell rang. The maid arrived at seven every morning. Usually, it was because she had to make breakfast. But cooking had turned Surya’s job ever since he stayed for the week, except for lunch. She would still cook lunch for the kids. 

Karna got down from Surya’s lap. He followed Surya to the doors. He plugged the keys and unlocked it. Then opened the door. 

“Good Morning, Surya-san,” she greeted. She was holding her bag and an envelope. She glanced to the car parked at the outside. 

“Ah, good morning” He nodded and she entered the house. 

“Master had returned?” She asked as he put the the envelope on the side table at the entrance. 

“Yeah, he came home at midnight.”

She glanced to the couch and saw the blanket on it. It wasn’t folded yet. She found it very weird. _Why is Surya-san sleeping here again? Even though master is home..._ Because as far as she know, her master never took his relationships slowly. It just went fast and also break up fast. 

Surya went the couch and folded the blanket. He handed it to Karna. “Can you put it into the bag?” He asked him. Karna took it and nodded. He put it inside the bag and Surya went to the kitchen.

“You’re not staying here anymore, Surya-san?” She asked as she put down her bag to the dining table. 

“Ah, Indra’s back so I’m going home.” Surya said as he went to the coffee machine and pressed brew. It wasn’t his. Surya wasn’t a big fan of coffee. Not that he hated it, he was just more into tea.

Then, after a few more chat, she excused herself to pick up yesterday’s laundry. She really had so much free time because Surya did the cooking.

If Surya went home, and breakfast would be her job again. She wasn’t complaining, but Arjuna and Raikou preferred Surya’s hand cooking. He had better skills. At first place, he was a cook. But somehow, he was just better in everything domestic. He could be the definition of perfect housewife. And he was also a beauty. Even the maid was a bit jealous if Surya’s beautiful face and vibes.

Surya wore his apron and he started to make breakfast. Fish and herbs warped in aluminium foil and steamed, leftover seaweed soup from last night, scallion-omelettes, and rice. Surya’s hands were so skillful. He didn’t even use spoon for the salt. His hands had memorized the amount.

“Karna, can you please wake everyone?” 

Karna nodded and he went to do his mission. First, he went to Raikou’s room. He knocked twice then he opened the door. Karna walked to her bed. It was filled with many plushies. Karna tapped on her shoulder. “Raikou, wake up, it’s morning.” 

The girl opened her eyes and yawned. She sat and greeted Karna. “Good morning...” she said and she grabbed on Karna’s hand. He pulled her out of the bed and walked out from the room. She was still rubbing her eyes as she walked.

Next mission was waking Arjuna, but he was already up. Arjuna was just out from his room when Karna and Raikou came out. “Good morning, Arjuna.” Karna greeted with a smile.

Arjuna nodded. “Morning.” 

Karna then walked to Indra’s door. Arjuna and Raikou followed. “What are you doing?” Arjuna asked as Karna held on the door knob.

“Going to wake Indra.” Karna said and opened the door. 

Raikou saw her father and was happy. She ran and climbed to his bed and started to tap on Indra’s shoulder. Karna and Arjuna walked to the bed side and watched the girl did the mission. “Wake up, papa!” 

Arjuna also joined the mission. He tapped on Indra’s head. “It’s morning, father.”

But Indra wasn’t waking up. So both of them tapped on him even harder and continuously, with consistent speed. Karna watched the other two bullying the sleeping father, and Raikou sat on Indra’s stomach and tap on his cheek. Indra felt being sat on by his daughter. Indra opened his eyes. “Ah yes yes, I am awake. Please stop hitting me.” He said as he raised he girl and put her away.

Indra and the three kids went downstairs. They could smell the delicious aroma from the kitchen and Raikou ran there. “Don’t run.” Indra told her as he yawned.

“Master,” the maid called as she handed him the envelope she picked earlier. “Your mail had arrived.”

“Thanks.” He said and took it and checked the sender. It was from his banking. He opened the envelope and it was a few piece of brochures and a small book and a card. His awaited mail had arrived.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“I’ll walk them to school and go straight to work.” Surya said at the doors. The kids were ready to go as soon as they wore their shoes.

Indra was still in his bed shirt. He would got to his office later at noon. Indra hadn’t got enough sleep so he would return to his bed for a short nap before he leave for work. “Surya, there’s something I want to give you.”

The maid was holding the basket as she walked pass them. She decided to listen to their conversation from behind.

“What?” Surya raised his brows. Because he already had the keys, what could it be that Indra wanted to give him.

Indra handed him a card. A black and silver colored credit card. He opened Surya’s hand and put it there with a smile. “You’ve been paying for our stuff, you can use this for the next grocery and anything else you need. I don’t mind. Just buy anything you want.”

Surya looked at the card with complicated face. He had a job and he certainly didn’t need Indra’s finance. He and Karna were doing well. “I don’t want your money.” He refused straightly as he handed the card back. 

The maid listened in disbelief. _Why did Surya-san had to refuse that!?_ If it was anyone else, they would quickly accept it and had internal party. Because Indra was filthy rich. _You can buy a ton loads of shit before it reaches the limit!!_

“Don’t worry, there’s no limit for that card.” Indra proudly grinned.

 _No limits!?_ She had almost dropped her basket.

Surya’s face became blue as he looked at the piece of plastic in his hand. He trembled as he hold the card with both hands and pushed it back to Indra. “Please don’t give me anything like this... You’re scaring me...”

She peeked onto them. _That’s a hell black card!! Why are refusing it!? Surya-san, how pure and innocent are you!? How the hell does even master found a person like you!?_

“I want you to have that,” Indra held on Surya’s hand with that card. “What’s wrong with wanting my beloved to spend my money?”

Surya was sweating cold as he looked at their joined hands and the card. “I don’t want to walk around with such dangerous thing,” he gulped in fear. “What if I dropped it?” _My life won’t be enough to pay for that!_

“Then I’ll make a new one.” Indra easily answered. For him, that was a trivial thing. “There’s nothing to worry.”

Surya’s legs was getting weaker every second. He wanted the pull his hand and run away, but Indra’s grip was strong. No, it was Surya who was weak. His body was powerless as soon as he heard the ‘no limits’ word. “What if I spend too much...?”

“That’s what I want,” Indra smirked and he kissed on Surya’s cheek. “You’re far too modest, you need more stuff.”

Arjuna watched in horror. His father was doing it again. Raikou gasped in amazement. She saw kisses in romance telenovela but watching her father doing it in real was so cool. Both of them didn’t see Surya’s discomfort.

Karna grabbed on his father’s thigh. “Papa-ue, what’s that?”

Indra chuckled at the boy. “It’s my treat. You can buy anything you want, Karna,” He said as he let go of Surya’s cold hands. Ah, Indra loved this. He loved that troubled expression of Surya that couldn’t be explained. 

“I don’t need anything,” Karna replied as he looked at Indra with brows raised. “Thank you, Indra.”

The suns were just too cute and simple. Indra had no fear for this card. Because he knew even with two suns combined, they would not spend much. They weren’t spenders to begin with. Probably the would buy food at most and some little stuff. 

The maid started to tear. Her heart was so pained. _Why are those two so pure? How did they remain untainted in this twisted world!?_ People would race for that single plastic card.

“Well, you can think of it later,” Indra said as he patted on Karna’s head. “Anything is fine. Just say it if you want it.” Then he returned his attention to Surya. He kissed him on lips this time. Surya was still frozen. He flushed, but wasn’t able to react because he was still shocked with the card. “Then, see you guys tonight.” Indra said and he went back to his room.

Raikou grinned and jumped cutely. She loved it when people were lovey-dovey. She would want to do it as well when she got bigger. 

Arjuna frowned down in pain. He had to accept his lost. Surya had directly rejected his proposal as well. Karna was worried when he realized Arjuna was being sad again.

Indra walked passed the maid, finding out she had been eavesdropping in him and Surya. Indra wasn’t angry though. He wasn’t doing anything secretive. What’s wrong with giving your lover your credit card? She looked to him and was unable to mask her shock. Her face was so pale. Indra smiled to him very friendly(evilly) and walked away. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After work, Surya went to the supermarket to grab some items he needed for his menu. He had decided all stuff he needed. His basket was still half empty. Just some meat, onions, carrots, potatoes and other stuff needed for the stew.

 _I almost forgotten the oyster sauce!_ He went to the sauce shelf and picked the Taiwan brand sauce. It was quite expensive, but this sauce made the veggies smell like seafood and Indra could eat more. 

Then he went to line on. The cashier scanned all of his stuff and the price appeared on the screen. Surya pulled out money from his pocket. He wanted to pay this on his own. He didn’t had wallet, he keep the cash tied in a rubber band. And while he took the money, Indra’s card fell out of his pocket.

Surya panicky took it back and internally scared the shit out of himself. He looked at the card on his hand as he sweat. _I almost dropped it! I almost died!_

Surya sighed as he finally calmed down. “Sorry for taking your time,” he apologized to the cashier. He was sure he had took a few minutes. Weirdly, the cashier didn’t try to call him.

The cashier was pale blue. He looked at the card and his face was sweating cold. “That... black card?” He asked as he looked at the card in pure horror. 

And the other people looked at Surya, precisely, the card as well. They were all so shocked. Their jaws were dropping. Surya panicked with all the attention and shoved the card back into his pocket quickly. “Sorry!” He apologized again.

Because of the reaction of the people when he took out the card, Surya never used it until the end. He couldn’t use it.


	10. Buying your wife kitchenwares

Indra was checking on his monthly spendings that was sent to his office earlier noon. Marie picked the mail and put it on his table. Indra wasn’t present because he had to meet a client. He just got back to his office at two pm. 

He checked on his latest prints. Indra sighed. Seems like Surya hadn’t used his card. Not even once. This was one of Surya’s good points. Probably also a bad one. But, Indra had hoped he would buy at least something. 

They had been going steady for some time, but Surya hadn’t changed at all. Still the same strong-willed, lovely, and modest man. _If Surya will not use the card, I should directly asks him what he want..._

Marie entered the room with a few documents in her hand. “What’s wrong, boss?” She asked as she put the documents on Indra’s table. She looked at the expenses book and laughed lightly. “Did your lover bombarded your card again?” 

“The opposite,” Indra sighed as he showed her the empty page. “He’s not using it at all.”

Marie put her finger on her mouth as she looked at her boss. “That’s very weird. Usually the people after you are always for your fortune.”

Indra eyed her, not amused with her point-the-truth game. “Surya isn’t even interested with my things... except my kids and kitchen.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle. “Isn’t that good? You’ve found the perfect person.” She teased. “You should propose soon, boss. Before he got stolen. He’s a beauty after all.” She added.

Indra put down the book and took the documents. He snorted lightly at the thought of proposing. “You’re right,” he said as he read the papers. Indra agreed with her advice. “Marie, please get me ring catalog... and bed catalog too.” He really should propose soon and made Surya quit his damned job.

Indra had went there twice for lunch. Actually, the main goal was to inspect Surya’s work place. It was a cheap restaurant. It serves rush hour dishes and only that. And Indra had witnessed people asking for Surya’s number when he sat there. 

Surya declined them though. Saying that he had no phones. He didn’t had any for sure. But the people didn’t believe him. Saying that he was cold. Thankfully, Surya was a cook, not a waiter. Indra could have imagined how many people would hit on him if he serves. It scared him. Surya attraced both males and females equally. Some even stared on his ass when he walked out from the kitchen for a few minutes.

While Surya wasn’t interested in any of these people. Who knows what could happen if they used the same trick Indra applied. By using Karna as an excuse. Indra felt uneasy. Thankfully, so far there wasn’t anyone who had done it aside from Indra.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The menu for that night was a bit surprising. It was Chinese fried noodles, stir-fry bokchoy-tofu and... “Surya, what is this?” Indra asked as he looked at the four dumplings on his plate. Basically, they were having chinese dinner.

“Soup dumplings,” Surya answered proudly. He was busy with Raikou. She opened her mouth so wide. Surya put the dumpling in a spoon and fed her. 

Raikou nomnomnom chewed on the dumpling and her cheeks were chubby as she smiled. “There’s soup inside it!” She said after she swallowed. Raikou was so amazed. 

Surya chuckled. “Yes, the soup is inside.” Raikou had turned Surya’s number one fan. She always looked forward his cookings. Especially sweet treats like cakes and cookies, oh, she would beg Surya for those.

Karna had this before and he liked it. Surya would make these sometimes, but because they took so much time and work, he didn’t make it often. Karna bit and dried the soup first, then he ate the rest. “This is very delicious, papa-ue.” 

“Thank you,” Surya said. He took his own dumplings and gave the children each person one. They were really liking the dumplings. He had one left for his own, but he was good. As long as his children were happy.

Indra couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Seeing only one dumpling left on Surya’s plate, Indra gave him one of his own.

Then, Indra glanced to his son. Arjuna was curious with the dumpling. Wondering how the soup could be inside while the outside was totally covered. The boy’s curiosity had gotten him best more than his hungriness. “Surya, why is the soup inside? Did you inject it inside?” Arjuna asked as he looked at the dumpling, trying to find a hole or something.

“It’s inside the meat the whole time,” Surya answered Arjuna’s question. “When you steam it, it’ll come out,” It was the first time they were really interested in the secret of cooking. “If you eat it cold, it’s just normal dumpling.”

“I didn’t know you can make Chinese food,” Indra said and he slurped his own soup dumpling. It was indeed very delicious. The aroma of the broth and the steam coming out when the dumpling skin break. Indra never had this kind of dumpling before.

“Used to work at Chinese restaurant,” Surya said as he ate his fried noodles. “Their recipes are amazing.” 

“So you know how to make other kind of dumplings?”

“Of course. Name one and I’ll make it.” Surya replied so confidently. Indra snorted. Surya was a walking recipe book anyway. If there was something he didn’t know how to make, it would be something he had never seen before. 

Because Indra once took Surya and the children to a thai-restaurant and some days later Surya created a perfect-improved-version of the meal they had there. It tasted way better than the original one. For Indra whom had created dark-matter from fried eggs. Surya’s skill was just a mystery. _How could he copy a meal just by looking and tasting it? I don’t know._

As Indra ate the dumpling, he somehow felt weird. Because he was sure he didn’t had any steamer. His kitchen didn’t have that much thing except for a pot, two knives and a few pans. Which meant Surya had been bringing his own cooking equipment. _Wait... something Surya might want... cooking items?_ As far as Indra know, this was Surya’s only hobby, and by extension, he also liked baking. _Why didn’t I thought about this?_

After they were finished, Surya went to do wash the dishes. Good news for Indra was, Arjuna had let go of his puppy crush and now joined the other two. So basically, they were alone in the kitchen.

Indra looked around. There was an old three level steamer on top of the stove. It was very old. Some parts of it had turned black and it looked so ugly. Beside it, was a round pan. The black layer on the top had exfoliated, showing the silver under it. 

Indra walked to Surya who was rinsing the soap from the plates and other silverware. There was a knife that Indra had never seen before. The handle was wood and it was darken. Pretty sure it had some age already.

It was decided. Indra knew where to go what to do on tomorrow. “Surya, do you want to go out tomorrow?” 

“Sure.” After all they would always go out on sundays, even if it was just a short walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
————  
  
  
  


That sunday, they went to the P.H department store. One of the biggest department store worldwide. Surya certainly didn’t know why Indra chose this place. _Probably he need something..._

They went to the children area first. Karna was very amazed with the soldier legoman that was standing tall in front of him. Then he looked to the lego boxes. They came in many variations and sizes. Arjuna was beside him, checking out on the legos as well. Because legos were fun compared to other games. 

“Arjuna, can you build the legoman?” Karna asked as he pointed the the huge soldier lego.

Arjuna picked a box of lego. He looked to the total legos inside that was written on the box, then he looked to the legoman, and the box again. “That’s impossible! You’ll need so many legos to make that.” 

Indra was so proud with this son of his. Arjuna was smart and was logical enough to understood the numbers. Arjuna would totally had easy time with math in his school later grades.

But Raikou was still on her father’s side. She was uninterested with the toys. 

Indra thought the boys’ toy might be a boring for her. “Raikou, is there anything you want?”

Hearing her father’s question. The girl’s face brigthened up. “Tropical tea and hot dog!” She said with her wide smile. 

Indra sighed and Surya looked away to hide his laughter. This girl always thought of food and that was so funny. “No, I mean toys...” Indra told her. Even though they only walked pass the snack corner for a brief moment, Raikou’s eyes had caught the hot dog and tropicla tea on the menu. That was so fast.

“Eeh? Papa’s not asking about food?” She asked, looking so surprised. “But Raikou want hot dog!”

Then, Arjuna suddenly screamed. He was scared by the legless zombie self-moving toy that was hung on the pillar. Halloween toys. Arjuna was hiding himself behind Karna. The zombie was making noises and it was so scary.

Karna was not scared. Instead, he was intrigued with the zombie. He raised his hand and wanted to touch the zombie but Arjuna pulled it back. “Don’t touch it!” He warned. The zombie’s eyes were flashing red.

“Um,” Karna nodded and he changed his mind. Just watching was enough. Plus, Arjuna was hugging him so tightly from behind that it was hard to touch the zombie. Karna certainly didn’t understand what made Arjuna so scared of the zombie.

It was actually Indra’s, a year ago he scared the shit out of Arjuna with zombies. By buying a zombie toy and put it next to Arjuna when he was sleeping. He woke up and saw the zombie next to him and since then, the boy had trauma on zombies. And he didn’t even know how it could happen. Arjuna had to wait a few more years to understood that it was his father being a troll to him.

Raikou was pretty much unaffected with the zombie. She destroyed it brutally and called it an insect. Indra never trolled her anymore since then. This daughter of his was on the weirder side. And she was for sure a natural sadist like her father. Thankfully, Arjuna was still more on the normal side so he was fun to troll. Oh, Indra never knew how much he twisted his son’s mind by the small trolls he did.

Because Karna seemed interested with the lego, Indra decided to get him one set of box of it as well.

Then, they went to the kitchenware area. Yes, the main goal they went here. Indra looked at Surya’s face and he was so dumbfounded with the variation of his favorite things.

He went to the knives first. He hold one on each of his hand and gripped on them. Testing their weight and shape. Then he changed to other knives. Slowly, he looked at the materials. As if he was doing some important test. 

After the knives, Surya checked the pans. Like earlier again, he picked them up and compared them to each other. Knocking the bottom to see if it was good enough or not. And he looked to the other shelf. _That’s!? Double pan!?_ it was a pan with two sides that can be locked together so frying could be easier. Also it was non stick. Surya had always wanted this.

Surya looked at the double pan with eyes of desperation. But the put it back after holding it for some more time.

And he moved to the pots. Soup pots were quite complex. Most were metal, but some were made with special materials. And those special ones, Surya quickly get away from them after he saw the price.

“Surya.” The man with glasses called. “I’ll be at the snack corner,” Indra said. Raikou was pulling Indra’s hand and she pointed to the direction of the snack corner. “Take your time.” Indra took the kids with him. 

Indra bought Arjuna and Karna ice creams. Vanilla and chocolate. Indra had asked if they wanted anything else, but they were good. Karna was still looking at the two lego box sets on Indra’s seat. He liked it and would like to build some stuff. But Karna believed it was for Arjuna. So he was silent the whole time. Plus there was ice cream and it was enough for him.

Raikou had her tropical tea and hot dog. After she ate her hot dog, she asked for fries. 

“You shouldn’t eat this much. You can’t eat dinner later.” Indra told her. She gasped at her father in disappointment. 

“But... but! It’s only fries.” The girl pouted. 

“Did you forget Surya’s waffle is waiting for you at home?” Indra asked and sighed. She was not so happy for not getting her fries, but she nodded. For the sake of the delicious waffles with chocolate sauce. 

They sat there for some more time. Indra talked to Karna, asking how was his home and other stuff. Did he had friends at school or not. Just some small talks and updates on the sun family.

Surya returned after that. He returned with a very satisfied smile. Surya was very delighted with his visit on the kitchenwares part.

“You’re not getting anything?” Indra asked as he looked at Surya’s empty hand. Then to his face that seemed so pleased. 

Surya nodded. He let out a satisfied sigh. “I’ve touched enough.”

Indra instantly facepalmed. His plan failed. _Why is this person so humble that I can’t even gift him anything!?_ “You’re supposed to pick something...” Indra sighed.

“Oh, I’m good,” Surya answered flatly. He raised his hand and re-enact the feelings when he gripped the pan. “It felt good.” He smiled slightly.

“Get a new a steamer, pan and knife please, yours are too old. How many years did you use that thing?”

Surya rolled his eyes as he tried to remember for how long he had used that thing. “Well, around ten years or something.” He replied as if it wasn’t a problem.

“Get new ones. Please.” Indra sounded more like commanding rather than begging despite of the please add on at the end. 

Surya raised his brows. “They’re still good. There’s no need to waste money on new ones.” 

This. This mindset of Surya was the problem. Surya would use a thing until it really became unusable before he get a new one. This was why he wasn’t using Indra’s card at all. “Surya, please get something. Anything is fine.”

Surya was uncomfortable with Indra’s words. He didn’t see the need to change his stuff. Also he had fallen for his steamer.

“You three should follow me.” Indra sighed and he pulled Surya back to the kitchenware area. Karna took the lego boxes with him and they followed their parents. Because he was by default the one who would take the stuff. Both Arjuna and Raikou never hold their own stuffs when the went shopping.

Indra stood next to Surya after he pushed him to the steamer’s table. “Whichever you like. You’re using them in my kitchen anyway.”

Of course, the steamers weren’t passed in Surya’s session of touching. He already found the best of the best but the price was just plain crazy for him. Surya looked at that particular steamer as he was considering to pick it or not. _Let’s not pick it... there’s that cheap one over there..._

“This one, right?” Indra picked that expensive steamer and Surya was scared. He screeched internally. Indra checked the price and it seemed fair to him, not understanding why Surya was shocked with it. Also, it looked nice as an addition to his good looking kitchen.

An employee was walking passing them. Indra called him and requested a trolley. He put the steamer and lego boxes into the trolley and led Surya to the knives. “Tell me which one do you like the most.”

Surya was closing his eyes as he thought about it. There was one thing he wanted in this store. Something he had wanted for years. The thing he would really save up to buy. But Surya never had that much extra money so he never did save up. “Indra, can we put the steamer back and get the meat grinder instead?” Economically speaking, that would be the best option.

Indra moved his glasses slightly. He was pleased with Surya finally asking for something. Just for how long he had waited for Surya to want and ask for a thing. “Hoho, let’s take that too. But I’m not putting back the steamer. Now, choose your knife.”

In the end, Surya was forced to pick all the things. And he felt so bad. Very bad. It hurts him mentally when he saw the price on the screen. That was how much he made in half a year.

___._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


	11. How to convince your son to share his room

Indra pushed the trolley. The glass doors automatically opened. “Wait here, I’ll just load this to the car.”

Surya covered his face in his hand and he trembled slightly. “You’re going to buy more?” Surya asked. His chest hurts when he remembered the amount Indra had spent in a span of an hour. 

“Ah,” Indra said as he pushed the trolley. “Just wait with the kids.”

Surya glanced back at the three children. They were looking at the huge TV. It shows the animal world channel. The entrace B was right on the electronics area. There was entrance A where they came in from. But passing the snack bar sounded like a bad idea because Raikou would ask for more food. So, Indra decided to walk further until he get to the car.

The animal channel showed a series of animal in wildlife. A giraffe, then an elephant, some bison being chased by lionesses. And the somehow they got to the panda. They talked about how panda was cultivated in the captivity. 

Surya walked to them and watched the short beings being so taken by the pandas. Surya looked at the panda pups. _That’s pretty cute..._ Surya almost gasped himself when the one of the panda pup fell from the tree.

The sun checked at the on the kids’ expression. Arjuna was showing a bit worry. Panda pup just fell. Karna was unaffected, his eyes were still following the pup. Raikou was grinning as she looked at the workers picking up the panda pup. _Why does she seemed so happy?_

The girl looked up to Surya. “Surya, can you cook a panda?”

“Eh...?” Surya was dumbfounded with the girl’s question. “No. I can’t cook a panda...”

She seemed down with the answer. She frowned and looked back to the panda. “But that looked delicious...”

“Raikou, panda is endangered species,” Arjuna’s usage of vocab impressed Surya. The boy was so smart and refined. “You can’t eat them.”

“What is enager species?” And the girl was unable to say it properly. But at least she tried and that effort was quite impressive already. 

“Uhh,” Arjuna glanced around as he tried to explain it. “Their number is so little and they are protected.”

Raikou tilted her head and looked back to the screen. “Can we eat panda if they are many?” She asked as she spreaded her hands.

Surya looked at the girl in concern. Little Raikou was very pure and innocent yet her remarks sometimes were quite disturbing. Like when she said mama and wife were the same thing. Surya could simply hope she would grow up from this.

Indra returned and found the four all serious watching at the pandas. He secretly took a picture. From behind them. Surya and the short beings lining on his left side was just so cute.

Indra looked at the TV and he remembered the TV on Surya’s. It was so small and old. The old box TV type. _Maybe I should get them a TV?_ but that would be quite pointless. The suns would move into his house soon. Indra was sure with that.

Now, Indra was thinking about Karna. He had no more rooms that he could turn into a bedroom for his sun-son. Indra was considering two options. Making Arjuna agree sharing a room with Karna, which could be messy because Arjuna didn’t like sharing. Or just straightly buy a new bigger house. Because Indra wanted everything to be sorted and ready by the time he propose the sun.

Raikou glanced back somehow, she felt the gaze on her. She was very sharp. “Papa is back!” She said as she went to her father and took his hand. _If only Arjuna would be this cute as well..._

“Let’s go check the beds,” Indra said as he pulled the girl with him and Surya held on the other two children’s hand. Arjuna didn’t want to be held by Indra but he didn’t mind Surya. He was just fond of the sun. He liked the mini-sun as well but not as much. Indra could understand why though, and he didn’t blame Arjuna for liking Surya. Surya was just perfect. “Karna should have his own bed by now.”

“Me?” Karna raised his brows and looked at Indra’s wide back. Surya had the same expression as his son. 

Indra glanced back with a smirk to Surya. “You should move in with me soon.” Surya flushed and the boys felt Surya’s temperature suddenly goes up. 

The went to check the beds. Raikou quickly climbed and sat on one. Indra went to bed from bed, pressing it down to see which one was the most comfortable. He sat at the single-bed he felt it was good enough. “Karna, come here a bit.” Indra called.

Karna nodded and went to Indra. The man picked him up and sat him on the bed. “How’s it?”

“Ah, this is good,” the boy said and nodded as he pressed his hands into the matress and looked up to Indra again. “Thank you, Indra.” Karna thanked and smiled.

“Karna will share your room. I hope you don’t mind, Arjuna.” Indra said and his son was not so please. 

“But I am fine sleeping alone!” The boy pouted. This reaction was expected. 

Indra sighed. “Please?”

“No!” Arjuna stared angrily at Karna who was on his father’s side. Believing his father somehow had preferred Karna over him. And he wasn’t happy. Arjuna did liked Karna but not that much to share his room with. But now, Karna had became a threat for Indra’s attention. _Surya and father like Karna more than me!!_

“That’s a shame,” Indra smirked to his son. A smirk that hid thousands of secrets behind. He patted Karna’s head gently and Arjuna gasped in jealously. His father had betrayed him for another son. “I hope you won’t regret your choice.”

Surya watched Indra with the two children. He was with Raikou who was laying on a bed the furthest away. Surya’s chest felt so warm as he looked at three of them. Even his cheeks were warm, remembering what Indra said earlier. _Living together, huh? That... sounds nice..._

Surya was so taken in his own thought that he didn’t realize Raikou had fallen asleep. Surya had to pick her up and hold her, resting her head on his shoulder. Because the girl was just sleeping like dead. She drolled a bit and it fell on Surya’s shoulder. He didn’t really mind it though, Karna drolled a lot when he was baby and Surya was already used to it. He liked children.

The three returned to them. “I have a catalog at home. We should check that first before deciding. There’s no need to buy the bed now.” Indra said to Surya. Oh, this was all part of his plan. He purposely hid the catalog, so that Surya would be unsuspicious, and Indra would have the time, a few days at most, to make Arjuna change his mind.

Seeing Raikou in Surya’s arm, it really made Indra felt like Surya was already his wife. Indra couldn’t stop his urge for kissing Surya right there. It was just a light brush on lips.

Surya flushed and he jumped back. He was startled for a moment, but he remembered Raikou was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake her, Surya whispered his anger. “...Baka! What are you doing!? This isn’t home!”

  
  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  


The next morning, Arjuna woke up and he saw the scary zombie next to him. He cried and screamed as he ran out from the room. “Father! Father!” Little Arjuna called as he ran to Indra’s room and climbed on his bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Indra asked. He had been awake for sometime. He just stayed on the bed for his plan.

“There’s a... uhh... zombie in my room... I’m scared...” the boy said in between his sobs.

“Shh... it’s fine. Father will go and check.” Indra said in soothing tone and Arjuna nodded.

Indra hold Arjuna’s hand as they walk to his room. Only on times like this the boy would rely on his father. “I’ll go in. You wait here.” 

His son nodded as he wiped his tears and Indra went inside. Indra took the zombie he had put there when Arjuna was sleeping, and hid it on top of the closet. Where Arjuna’s sight won’t reach. Then, he came out from the room. “There’s nothing inside.” 

“But! There’s a zombie inside!”

Indra faked a sigh. He opened the door for the boy to see. “See? There’s no zombie inside. You must be imagining things.”

Arjuna peeked inside. He couldn’t see any zombie. “But I saw it!”

Indra pulled the boy, entering his own room. “See? Nothing.” 

Arjuna looked around. He was sure he saw one. But it wasn’t there. Arjuna nodded and calmed down. Oh, but Indra’s plan was still continuing. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

At the office that day, Indra printed a face of Kayako, the ju-on ghost. Oh, and her hands. Indra cut the head properly and added a double table on the paper. Marie was staring at him as he smirked so evilly when he cut the papers. _Boss is doing something weird again..._

The night comes and the kids went to sleep. Indra waited until four before he went to Arjuna’s room and sticked the face of Kayako and her hands on Arjuna’s curtain. Indra also set an alarm with Kayako’s broken voice as ringtone. Volume set to the lowest, so Arjuna wouldn’t be woken up instantly. Indra pressed no repeat and put the phone on the window. 

Then, Indra went to his bed. He set his own alarm at five, ten minutes before the Kayako alarm goes off. Ah, Indra was very pleased that night.

Arjuna was awoken by the weird noise. Sounded like cracking voice and broken voice of a woman. Arjuna sat up and looked up to the source of the noise. A woman was looking at him directly. Her face was bloody and her hands were emerging out from the curtain. She let out creepy cries and cracking noises.

Little Arjuna was cold and pale as he looked at Kayako. His body was trembling like crazy as he cried. But he was too scared to make any noise. He took his blanket with him and he slowly walked out from his room. As soon as he left his room, he quickly screamed and ran to Indra.

Oh, Indra loved that scream. It was so pleasing to listen to it. He had his evil grin on face. _Oh crap, Arjuna’s close._ Indra closed his eyes and hid his evil face. Returning to his normal expression.

“Father! There’s a ghost in my room!!” The boy cried so badly as he climbed to Indra’s bed and hugged him tightly. 

Indra was smiling so satisfied behind Arjuna’s little head. His smiling face was so full of evil. If only Arjuna could see it. Face and voice were two different things. While Indra’s face was evil, his voice was the kindest thing ever. “Calm down, Arjuna... there’s no ghost.”

The boy still wouldn’t let go of his hug. “There’s a ghost! I saw her!” 

Indra sighed. “I’ll check your room... you wait here,” Indra said as he pressed the remote on his end table and turned on all the lights in his room. “Don’t leave. Do you understand?”

Arjuna nodded, still sobbing and holding his blanket for safety.

Indra went to his son’s room to clean up the prove of his evil deeds. It was just papers so he folded them very small and put them inside his pockets. 

Indra returned to his room and Arjuna had stopped crying. But his eyes were red and his terrified expression was still clear. “There’s no ghost in your room.”

“But I saw her!” 

Indra picked the boy and took him to his own room. He opened the door and the lights and showed him the room. “See? No ghosts. You’re imagining things.”

“But... but...” Arjuna was getting teary again. He hugged his father tightly. Believing that Indra was his savior. If only the boy knew this was all his father’s evil plan. “I saw... her... at the window” he cried again.

Indra put the boy down. He walked to the window, opening the curtain. “Nothing’s here.”

“Uhhhh....” Arjuna covered his face with his arms as he cried again. 

Indra went and knelt in front of his son. “If only Karna’s here,” Indra started his plan early. He had planned a few scares but seeing his son so desperate, he tossed the ideas inside. “Karna will scare all the ghosts away. Don’t you think so?”

Arjuna looked up to his father. He nodded. Karna was never scared with anything. 

“But sadly, you won’t share your room with him...” Indra added.

“I... I...” 

“Hm? What do you say?” Indra asked as he smiled a bit. 

“I’ll share... my room...” Arjuna didn’t like sharing anything. But maybe except for his room. He was traumatized too much to sleep alone anymore.

Indra’s plan was a great success. 

.  
.  
.  
.


	12. Sleep deprivation

“Papa-ue.” Karna called as soon as Surya arrived to Indra’s house. The boy had been waiting at the doors for his father’s arrival. Normally, Karna would have greeted his father with a smile, but this once, he looked concerned. His brows frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Surya asked as he took off his shoes and put it at the rack. 

“Can I stay here for tonight?” Karna asked as he looked up to Surya. “Arjuna said he want me to sleep with him tonight.”

Surya raised his brows. “Why did Arjuna want that?” 

“He said he saw a ghost in his room.” Karna answered and followed Surya walking to the living room.

Surya checked on the other kids. Raikou was still as easy-going as ever. She read manga and ate some snacks. Arjuna was sitting on the couch seemed very pale and scared, he was covering himself with his blanket that he asked Karna to fetch from his room. Arjuna was too scared to enter his bedroom.

Surya quickly sat beside the boy. The first thing Surya did was checking Arjuna’s temperature. His body was normal. “What’s wrong, Arjuna?” Surya asked and the boy hugged him.

“There’s a ghost in my room...” The boy explained. Surya was so worried for the boy. Arjuna was truly in fear. _What had happened that caused Arjuna to be this scared?_ Surya’s heart hurt as he saw that fearful face.

“It’s fine. It’s fine. We’ll stay here tonight,” Surya said as he rubbed the boy’s back gently to calm him down. “Why don’t you ask to sleep with Indra?”

“I asked,” Arjuna said with light voice. He remembered the noise that woke him very well the cracking and weird throat noises. And the ghost was looking to him from behind the curtain. “But father didn’t believe me. He said I have to sleep in my room.”

Karna touched Arjuna’s head and patted him like how Surya always did. Karna was worried for him. Arjuna didn’t want to be left alone even for a second. He begged Karna to go to the toilet with him as well. “I’ll sleep with you, Arjuna. Don’t be scared anymore.”

Surya sighed. “I’ll talk to Indra about this, don’t worry.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After the dinner, Surya asked Indra to talk in private. And so Indra took him to his room. He had knew what would come next.

“Why did you force Arjuna to sleep in his room?” Surya didn’t like it when children weren’t treated in care. “He’s scared. You could have let him sleep in your room.” 

Uh oh. Surya wasn’t joking. He was dead serious scolding Indra about it. But Indra had expected Surya to be angry. “It’s just Arjuna’s imagination, there’s nothing in his room.” He lied. Indra was the cause of this.

“But that doesn’t mean you should just ignore him. Arjuna’s terrified!” Surya said as he crossed his arms. He was angered with Indra’s answer. He waited a few seconds for Indra’s response as he tap on his arm with his finger. “You should treat your son more delicate!” 

Indra faked a sigh. He acted as if he was concerned about Arjuna. “I know he’s scared, but you have to let him grow out of this,” Indra argued back as he opened his palm. Making a gesture of better idea. “Arjuna’s going to be scared with his own room forever if you don’t send him back there.” 

While Indra’s arguement does make sense, Surya still didn’t agree with the treatment Indra gave. “You could have at least let him stay in your room for a few nights.”

Indra shook his head. “That won’t do. Letting him sleep in my room would not fix the problem.” Indra said and he narrowed his eyes to Surya. Looking at him with a tint of sadness. Which seemed so real. Indra was master of acting and manipulation. “You’re beeing too soft with the kids. They won’t grow up if you keep sheltering them from everything.” 

But Indra’s tricks didn’t work very well this time. Surya sighed in disappointment. “I can’t believe you,” Surya said and he faced his body to the opposite side and pressed his forehead. “Did you see Arjuna’s face properly?”

While Surya’s eyes were naturally cold and scary, making people often mistaken him as being angry, Surya didn’t get angry that much. Even at his teen days as a yankee, he was simply beating people who groped on him or those who was rude with the his old lady neighbor. And since Indra met him for the second time, Surya had been the definition of a patient man. His boss certainly didn’t respect him that much. He yelled at Surya everyday and Surya still does his job without a complain. Because Surya was working for his son. For his child, Surya would do anything patiently.

But this time, he was really angry. More like, angry and disappointed at the same time. For he has become fond of Arjuna, like his own son. He could tolerate everything but misdoings to the children.

This were their first arguement since they started going out. “I’m sorry, Surya,” Indra apologized as he closed his eyes. “Forgive me.”

Surya looked back to Indra, he was still hadn’t got over it. Indra didn’t like that eyes looking to him like that. “Arjuna asked Karna to stay for the night. All because you wouldn’t let him stay in your room.”

That was what Indra wanted. To make Arjuna share his room with Karna. But well, this had turned a bit messy. “Sorry, you don’t have to do it. I’ll take care of him.”

“It’s fine. I’ll stay here tonight.” Surya said flatly. He didn’t wait for Indra’s reply and walk straight out of the room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Surya was putting Arjuna and Karna to the bed. He tucked the covers. Arjuna kept looking at the window, fearing the ghost would appear again. He slept at the right side of the bed, Karna at the right side. So he was in between the window and Arjuna. “It’s okay, it’s okay. There won’t be any ghost.” Surya said with gentle voice as he touched Arjuna’s cheek. 

But Arjuna still felt uneasy even with Karna by his side. He couldn’t stop looking at the window. Surya sighed and he pinched Arjuna’s cheek a bit. “You’re not alone! I’ll come running if the ghost come out again!” Surya smiled to ease the tense.

“Thank you, Surya.” Arjuna thanked as he looked up to the man. 

“Then, good night.” Surya said and gave both boys a kiss on their forehead. He turned off the lamp, and slowly closing the door. Looking at them every second as he closes it.

Indra was waiting outside the door. He was thinking the hardest he could to make Surya less angry at him. But even the great Indra didn’t know how. Only time could calm Surya. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Surya said straight forward as he walked to the living room. He laid down on the couch. The couch had been his place of resting everytime he stayed here for the night.

As soon as the door was closed, Arjuna looked the window again. Karna held Arjuna’s hand under the cover the whole time, but it didn’t work very well. Karna had tried many things to cheer Arjuna the day, but he was still scared. 

“Karna.”

“What, Arjuna?”

Arjuna looked at Karna worrisomely. “When you wake up, please wake me too. Don’t leave me alone.”

“Ah,” Karna nooded. “Understood.”

Arjuna laid there and stared at the ceiling now. The fan was slowly spinning on top of them, giving them the windy feels. 

Karna was feeling nice thanks to the wind. He closed his eyes and soon dozed off.

Arjuna glanced to his right side again. He wanted to check the window, and found Karna was already sleeping. So Arjuna shook Karna’s body, tapped on him so fast. “Wake up, Karna!” He called the boy.

Karna shot his eyes open and quickly sat up. Ready to intercept if the ghost was here. But there wasn’t any ghost. It was just Arjuna, waking him. “Don’t sleep before me!” Arjuna told him.

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “I won’t sleep before you.” He said. But Karna was actually very sleepy. But he kept his eyes open. So that he would not accidentally dozed off again. 

Karna laid down and looked at the ceiling, he blinked a few times, trying to stay awake, but the wind felt so good. He closed his eyes again and went straight to sleep.

Arjuna woke him again just like earlier. “Don’t sleep yet!” 

“Sorry,” Karna said as rubbed his eyes. He checked to the window to make sure there wasn’t any ghost. “I won’t sleep. I promise.”

Karna stayed like that for thirty-minutes. He kept blinking and checking on the window. Finally, Arjuna was asleep. He was holding on Karna’s hand tightly even in his sleep. 

Now that Arjuna had slept, Karna finally could close his eyes.

Not long after he closed his eyes, Arjuna shook him again. Arjuna couldn’t sleep long because he kept being woken up by his fear of ghosts. He probably woke Karna every hour. And Karna tried so hard all the time not to sleep before Arjuna.

And at three, Karna was awoken again by Arjuna. “Karna, wake up!” He called and shook Karna’s body. “Wake up!”

Karna sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to the window to check if there was any ghost. Nothing there. Then, he looked to Arjuna. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to go to toilet...” Arjuna said as he grab on Karna’s hand. Trying to take him to the toilet.

“Understood.” Karna said as he nodded and yawned once before he get down from the bed and got pulled by Arjuna to the toilet.

Karna almost fell asleep again as he sat in front of the toilet. Arjuna tapped him to wake him again. Then, they go back to the room.

That morning, Karna woke up feeling very sleepy. He didn’t have much appetite and his head almost fell onto the rice if not for Surya catching him on time.


	13. Joystick Game

It took three days for Arjuna to be be less scared of his own bedroom and could go there alone. Still, he would be wary of the window and would not go near there. At least he would go inside alone for short times to grab his clothes or stuff.

But Arjuna still wasn’t brave enough to sleep alone and kept asking Karna to stay with him. And everynight with Arjuna was making him more sleep deprived. Because Arjuna kept waking for no reason. Karna certainly didn’t understand why Arjuna could still be very awake despite of not sleeping normally. Not that Karna was angry with Arjuna for doing that. Karna was fine accompanying Arjuna. 

In those three days, Arjuna had been awfully close to Karna. He would never let Karna leave his sight for more than five minutes when they were in home.

Raikou was there but Arjuna didn’t find her company safe enough for him. Mainly because she didn’t believe in ghosts. She claimed those to be insects, telling Arjuna to just crush them if they appear. She made fun of Arjuna’s fear of ghost as well, making the boy more upset. Arjuna was getting tired of being told ghost weren’t real. Indra, Raikou, his classmates. Surya was kind to him but he also said the same thing.

Only Karna, the only person who trusted Arjuna, he didn’t ridicule or laugh at him. Arjuna was really glad to Karna with him. The boy offered Arjuna his prized chocolate and a glass of juice to cheer him up. Karna was so pleased when Arjuna accepted them this time. He succeed this time.

While everything seemed finally getting normal, something wasn’t. Maybe it was because Arjuna got traumatized badly, and only having Karna trusting him, Arjuna’s inner yandere switch was pressed. It wasn’t really showing and their days continued like usual, but Arjuna had became a bit too attached to Karna. 

“Karna.” Arjuna called to the boy on his bed, who was almost asleep. 

Karna blinked a few times and looked at Arjuna. “Hm... what?” Sleepy might what Karna be, but Arjuna was priority. He would wake up whenever Arjuna call for him.

“Let’s always stay together.” 

Karna thought Arjuna was still afraid of the ghost. He didn’t know Arjuna meant something entirely different. “Okay.” Karna said and nodded.

“I’ll stay with you forever.”

“Okay.” Karna said. He was slowly getting more and more sleepy. He closed his eyes.

Arjuna was so happy with that answer. He grinned to himself and held on Karna’s hand. “When we’re big enough, let’s get married.”

Karna didn’t listen exactly what Arjuna just said. His brain was in shut down process, so he just replied nonchalantly. “Okay.”

Karna had signed an agreement with evil without even realizing it himself. Arjuna still didn’t like sharing. But he wasn’t sharing his room with Karna. It was Karna that had become one of his possession. At least, Arjuna believed so.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

At saturday, the bed Indra ordered arrived. He ended up buying the expensive one from the catalog despite Surya said the normal ones were okay. Indra claimed it would be unfair for Karna because Arjuna and Raikou’s bed were good beds.

“So, when are you going to move in?” Indra asked. Surya was spreading the sheets on the new bed. Karna was helping him while Arjuna and Raikou were watching. “The bed’s here, there’s no reason to wait any longer.”

Surya’s hands stopped when he heard the question. He flushed again, even though he should be get used to Indra’s advances by now. Inner tsundere was hard to lose. “Uhh... I’ll have to pack up first...” he answered and he returned doing the bed.

“There’s no need to rush it. We can slowly move your stuff,” Indra said. Be he didn’t really mean his words. Surya’s possessions were little and common things. Indra would rather just buy him new things instead. 

But knowing Surya, he just wouldn’t easily give up his stuffs. “But you can start living here by tonight.” Indra added. Surya had some of his and Karna’s clothes in Indra’s home because they often stayed for the weekends. There was no need to go home tonight.

Raikou swung her legs as she hummed a song and looked at her dad. Arjuna and Raikou were so happy with the news that the suns were moving in with them. Raikou, because for the food and snacks. Arjuna, well, for obvious reason. He wanted the sun-son. 

Indra had been waiting for this moment. Finally, he would be able to ask Surya to sleep with him. Because Surya had always used the couch. He would use Karna as excuse, by putting his son next to Indra. Now, Karna had his own bed and Surya had no more excuse. Ah, Indra was really looking forward the night.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Surya, you’re going to sleep with papa tonight?” Raikou asked as she hugged her teddy bear on her bed. 

“Uhh... yes...” Surya blushed. He nodded and answered as he tucked her into the covers. 

The little girl smiled to him. “Ganbatte ne!” 

“Huh?” Surya looked on her with confusion. “...okay. I will,” Surya didn’t know why she said it or what she meant with it either. He just said it to send her to sleep. Raikou was a weird child. Who knows what was in her head. “Good night, my child.” 

“Good night, Surya.” The girl replied and then she closed her eyes.

Surya turned off her lights and set her mini lamp on. He closed her door lighty and he stood there for sometime. Surya was nervous. For he had never got a relationship so far to this point. Sharing a bed was... a bit scary for him. 

After hearing Surya walked away. Raikou got down from her bed. She put her ear on the door and listen, making sure Surya was gone. Then, she opened the door and peeked outside. Everything was safe.

Then, the girl walked to the bedroom next to her. She opened the door slowly, seeing Arjuna and Karna were still both awake. She grinned and entered the room. She closed the door as silent as possible and she got up to Arjuna’s bed. 

“You’re supposed to sleep, Raikou.” Karna said as he sat up and looked to her.

“Surya and papa’s going to sleep together—“ she said, half whispering to the boys. 

Arjuna raised his brows to his sister. “What’s with that?”

“If papa and mama sleep together, papa will put his joystick into mama, and they will make weird noises,” Raikou explained with a wide grin. “That’s how adult love each other!” Realizing she spoke loudly, Raikou gasped and covered her mouth.

Karna titled his head. He was thinking about the xbox remote when Raikou said joystick. “Papa-ue cannot eat joystick.” He said to the girl.

But Arjuna was quite interested with the girl’s information. “How will father put in his joystick?”

Raikou formed an o with her thumb and index fingers. Then she pointed her index and put it into the o. “Like this.”

Karna certainly did not understand what she meant by that. He still thought about the xbox controller and trying to figure how his papa-ue would eat it. It didn’t make any sense. “Why would papa-ue eat a joystick?”

“Adults do that all the time! Papa did it with his girlfriends.” Raikou said. Remembering the noises she heard from her father’s door when his girlfriend was visiting. 

At first, she didn’t understand it. Then she asked Medb who was her benchmate, and Medb explained to her that adults play with their joysticks to show love and make babies. Raikou gasped and was truly amazed at Medb’s geniusity that time. Medb even brought her a book with pictures of the joystick game. “Papa will put his joystick into Surya!”

Arjuna wasn’t interested in his father’s business but he was certainly interested in the joystick game. If that was a game to express love, he would want to learn it and play it with Karna. But Arjuna was an innocent boy, he didn’t know what Raikou meant as well. He thought it was really a console game. “How do you play the game?”

Raikou did the extensive explanation. She repeated all Medb told her. “After that, papa and mama be naked and they will kiss. Papa and mama will touch each other. Then papa will take his joystick and put it in mama.” 

Karna listened closely but he didn’t get it. Arjuna was interested but he didn’t know the joystick Raikou was talking about. Both boys were thinking about the game controller.

“Let’s go hear them!”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Indra was smirking proudly as he pinned the pale man under him on his bed. Indra snorted lightly as he looked at Surya’s red face. Indra touched the lips and gave him a kiss.

Their eyes met for a second before Surya closed his in embarassment. _So cute._ Indra’s hand trailed down Surya’s body and that caused him to let out a light gasp. He wasn’t used to touches. Realizing he had made a noise, Surya covered his mouth with his both hands.

Then, Indra looked to the door. He felt like he heard something outside. And then he sighed. He stopped his hands and sat up. Surya looked up in confusion. Not understanding why Indra suddenly stop. 

Indra got down from the bed after he wore his glasses. Then he walked to the door. His barefeet weren’t making any sound as long as he walked slowly. 

Indra opened the door, revealing the children. “What are you guys doing here?”

Surya sat up and looked at them. He became even redder after knowing the kids were eavesdropping on them. 

Raikou smiled and looked up to her father. “Did papa put the joystick into Surya?”

“Hah?” Indra looked at his daughter with troubled expression. “What... do you mean?” He asked as he pressed his forehead. _Where did she learn this from?_

“The thing papa did it all the time with papa’s girlfriends!”

 _Oh no._ Indra glanced back and Surya was already right on him. “What are you showing her!?” Surya said and his eyes were scary. He raised his hands and pulled Indra’s collar. 

Indra sweated coldly. “I didn’t do it in front of the kids!” 

Arjuna pulled Indra’s shirt. “Is it a playstation game, father?”

Karna looked up to Surya in concern. “Papa-ue, it true that you ate Indra’s joystick?”

Surya almost cried hearing the kids’s question. The children were no longer pure and innocent. Karna even asked him about eating the joystick. “Indra... you... what had you done!?”

“No! I didn’t do it in front of the kids! I swear!” 

“Papa-ue, what’s ‘it’?” Karna asked with titled head as he looked at his father and Indra. And that question made the situation even worse.

Indra gulped in fear, he could only hope he wouldn’t get any punches.


	14. I Love You(in a yandere’s way)

After an hour of explaining and apologizing, Surya finally calmed down. Now he was staring at the children. Surya made them sit at the Indra’s bed as he interogates them. “Then, who told you about this ‘game’?” Indra asked as he crossed his arm. Not because he was angry, but because he was feeling scared. Surya was scary.

“Medb,” Raikou answered with no problem. “She even show me to pictures!”

Surya covered his face behind his hands. He really just wanted to cry now. The children were still young and were not supposed to know this. _Who is this Medb!?_ Surya put down his hands and sighed. “Can you tell me who Medb is, Raikou?”

“My friend,” She answered proudly with a cute smile. Totally not understanding the weight of the situation. “She’s really smart and she knows everything! She even know that joystick game can be played with mouth!” She said as she swung her body left and right, having fun with herself. “Surya, when will the baby come out?” She asked as she looked at Surya’s stomach. 

Indra looked away, he was half crying, half laughing. Surya had never been so stressed in his whole life. Surya hold on the girl’s shoulder and looked at her directly. “Raikou, you’re not supposed to talk about illicit things like that.”

“What’s illicit thing, papa-ue?” Karna asked, totally not getting both Raikou and Surya’s side.

“It means...something dirty...”

Raikou stared back to Surya for a few seconds. She looked at him with her big shiny eyes, and tears started for form on her eyes. She started to cry.

Surya panicked. “What? What’s wrong!?”

“Is making babies dirty...?” She asked as she sobbed lightly. For a child, she wasn’t able to see what was dirty with making babies. It was just like Medb said. An expression of love. Indra watched from behind, because he knew Surya won’t be able to handle this. This was fun to watch. “Is Raikou...dirty?” 

Surya gasped in shock. Feeling so bad for making the girl cry. “No! No! You’re not dirty!”

Indra quickly went to grab the tissue that he put on his bedhead for his planned fun(that got interrupted). He took a few papers and gave it to Surya. The sun wiped the girl’s tears. “Are Karna and Juna dirty too...?” She asked with very sad face.

Hearing the girl’s words, Karna felt bad. ”I’m sorry, papa-ue...” Karna apologized and frowned sadly. He didn’t know what he did wrong, but he was sure his father was disappointed with him.

Arjuna tried to apply his logic to this talk. But he couldn’t find the point. “I take bath everyday. Am I still dirty, Surya?” Arjuna asked as he raised his head.

Surya’s heart crumbled into many pieces. Seeing Raikou crying was already an attack. Karna had to add the ‘sorry’ and Arjuna had to ask the very innocent question. “No. None of you three are dirty,” Surya closed his eyes, thinking hard how to figure out a solution to this. “I’m sorry. I said bad things.”

 _Hold it back, myself. Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh._ Indra kept his default face on while he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Surya glanced back. His expression just changed into a very guilty one. “Indra, what should I do?” Surya asked. Totally clueless what to say to stop Raikou from crying.

Indra sighed. He knelt down beside Surya and pat the girl. “Don’t cry, Raikou. You’re not dirty at all.” Then he picked he girl and held him as he tried to calm her down. He walked out from his room and took Raikou to her room.

Now that Indra had taken one problem out, Surya had to deal with the rest two. The sun looked at his son that was frowning as he looked back to his father. Karna was worried that he had made his father unhappy. 

Arjuna was fine. He didn’t look that sad. The boy tried to apply his logic and he didn’t see himself as dirty. Unlike Raikou and Karna who felt utmost guilty. Arjuna was simply confused. Surya felt this boy was getting more and more like his father.

“Papa-ue, I will take more bath tomorrow.” The innocence was killing Surya. 

“You’re taking enough bath everyday. Karna’s not dirty at all,” Surya said as he shook his head at his son. “I said wrong things, that’s all. I’m sorry.”

Surya hugged both boys. “I’m truly sorry.”

“Understood.” Karna nodded and hugged back. Still feeling as if some parts of him were not good.

The next day, both Surya and Indra decided to go to the kindergarten to see who this ‘Medb’ was. Turns out she was a little girl as well. Which made things very awkward. They couldn’t actually scold her or anything because good adults don’t scold other’s little girl.

  
  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


For some unknown reasons, the restaurant Surya worked on suddenly decided to close down. Surya was a bit shocked at the news. He got his pay for the month and lost his workplace a week later. 

After that, Surya tried to look for other openings for a cook. He got a few jobs, but then for no reason they would fire him two weeks layer. Even though they still put the looking-for-a-cook sign. It was so weird. At first, Surya thought it was because his cooking was outdated. He tried to copy the newer styles and decoration, but he still got fired. 

It has been three months and Surya was still unemployed and was still job hunting. When he was at home, he turned into cleaning and dealing with the house because he didn’t want to be a burden for Indra. So he dismissed the maid, and let Surya did the job.

Oh, it was all Indra’s plan. Indra was the one who caused the restaurant to close down via safety inspections. Indra also would pay Surya’s bosses to fire him a week later. He was slowly turning Surya into his personal possesion. But of course, the sun was unsuspecting. He was still trying to get a job.

Indra pressed the unlock button of his car remote. “Get into the car first.” He said to the kids. They nodded and went to the car.

“You’re going to look for jobs again?” Indra asked to Surya who was seeing them off. 

Surya nodded as he frowned. “Sorry for being a burden.”

Indra raised his hand and touched the pale cheek. With the back of his fingers, he brushed the snow white hair. “You’re not being a burden. You should rely on me more.”

Surya blushed and closed his eyes. He was still embarassed with these kind of touches. “Sorry.”

Indra snorted lightly and smiled. “I want to give you something.” Indra said as he pulled out an envelope from his mapbook.

Surya looked at it with complex face. Fearing that Indra would give him something worth more than his life again. He took the envelop and feel that there was some weight in there. 

Then, Indra pulled him close and gave him a sudden kiss. “I love you,” He said after he pulled away. Then he walked away and opened the door. “Don’t forget to pick the kids up later.” Indra said and he left the house.

Surya’s heart almost exploded at the sweet whisper that was so close to his face. He stood still frozen for a minute as he flushed in red. Indra always pulled that kind of stuff and Surya was still not very used to it. 

Surya opened the envelope and check the inside. A piece of paper and... ring? It was the ring that was the weight. A simple golden ring. But very beautiful and shiny. Surya’s heart skipped a beat as he looked at it carefully on his palm. He took the paper. _Marriage application form..._

Surya looked at the paper and ring back and forth as he tried to register what Indra was telling him indirectly. 

He gulped as he put the ring on his finger. It fitted perfectly. _How did he even got my size...?_

Surya cried. Halfly because he was happy for this, the rest was because he was sure the ring would worth more than his life.


End file.
